Pokemon Negro: Una nueva esperanza
by HyliaFromHylia
Summary: 20 años después de los sucesos de Pokemon Negro, narra la historia de Lucinda, la hija de White y N, y de su primer amor, un misterioso chico de cabello rojo y ojos grises llamado Darius... Clasificado "T" por posibles escenas de romance "excesivo" y algunas escenas sangrientas...
1. Capitulo 1

**Un_ año más y una aventura especial_**

Me acomodé la falda de Jean, me coloqué la chaqueta café sobre el sueter de cuello de tortuga color menta y me coloqué las botas negras sobre las pantimedias termicas de rayas. Tomé mi mochila y bajé las escaleras. Abajo, mi mamá, White, me esperaba en la mesa del comedor con el desayuno listo.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lucy!- me dice, entregandome una cajita azul con un lazito blanco. Tiene una notita, que mi madre escribió, y dice que contiene una sorpresa en el interior. Tomo la caja y miro a mi mamá llena de curiosidad. Entonces me dice: -Lucy... Ya tienes 16 años. Creo que estas lista para salir de aventura. Pero no te podía dejar ir sola... Con todos los Pokemon salvajes, era muy peligroso. Asi que le pedí a la Profesora Encina un favor.-Ella hace una pausa. Noto que tiene los ojos llorosos. Luego, sigue: -Anda, ábrela. No sabré si te gusta si no la abres.

Desato el lazo lentamente, mi corazón latiendo a mil. Levanto la tapa de la cajita. Dentro, hay una Pokebola con una calcomania de una estrella pegada. Debajo de ella hay una especie de computadora portátil de color menta. Toco la Pokebola y, al contacto, tiembla, como si me hubiera escogido, como si supiera que lo quería. Porque así era. Miro a mi madre, ambas con una sonrisa en el rostro. Tomo la Pokebola entre las manos, y saco al Pokemon como me enseñaron en la escuela. Miro al pequeño Pokemon que sale de ella.

Es una Eevee, pequeña y dulce, mirandome con profunda alegría. Entonces, suelta un gritito que me sobresalta. Entonces noto que esta moviendo la cola, y me doy cuenta de que el gritito fue de alegría, no de miedo. Me río un poco.

-¡Mama, gracias, gracias, gracias!- le digo saltando de alegria y acariciando al Eevee.

-La Profesora me pidió que la ayudaras con la Pokedex. Supongo que ya sabes que es, puesto que te lo dan en la escuela. También le dió un Pokemon a Alice.

Alice es mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria. Solíamos jugar juntas en la plaza de nuestra ciudad, Ciudad Porcelana, cuando eramos niñas apenas. Siempre nos contamos todos nuestros secretos.

-Oh, genial... ¡No puedo esperar a llegar a la escuela y combatir con ella!- Digo, llena de emoción. -¡Gracias, ma! - me despido, recojo un emparedado de la mesa y salgo corriendo por la puerta, directo a la escuela.

-¡Lucy, espera!- Me grita mamá antes de que llegue el ascensor. Me devuelvo y ella me dice: -Lucinda Armonía. Quiero que sepas que, pase lo que pase en tu aventura, estoy y estaré orgullosa de ti. No importa con quien salgas, o a quien llegues a conocer. Este es t último día de escuela. Disfrutalo, pues mañana te vas de viaje por Teselia.- Suelto una lágrima, y me doy cuenta de que ella tambien... Seguro que recordó a papà. N Armonía. Se conocieron en el viaje de mamá. Terminó siendo el rey del Equipo Plasma, por lo que lucharon, y mi madre ganó, pero entonces Ghechis, que habia engañado a papá, desafió a mamá. Entonces mamá ganó, pero N se marchó en Zekrom, su Pokemon legendario, y mamá se marchó también. Para entonces, ellos tenían mi edad. Dos años después, se reencontraron, y se besaron. Se amaban. 1 año después se casaron. 2 años despues, yo nací. Pero cuando yo tenía 5 años, un hombre encontró a papá muerto en un callejón de la ciudad, frente a un café al que él solía ir despues de trabajar.

-Mama... - empiezo, pero me interrumpe diciendome que es tarde, que me vaya ya a la escuela.

Y con un río de lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, llamé al Eevee y bajamos por el ascensor.


	2. Capitulo 2

_ **Lagrimas y sonrisas...**_

La luz ambarina de la recepción del edificio me calmó un poco. Habían algunos chicos de mi edad, con sus Pokemon, charlando, listos para salir. Me sequé las lagrimas y caminé hacia la puerta. La recepcionista, Monique, al parecer notó lo que me pasaba, y antes de que yo saliera, me puso una mano en el hombro y me susurró:

-Dulzura, Lu, no te preocupes. Todos los chicos salen de aventura a tu edad. Es parte de crecer. Asi que relajate, que mañana es un buen dia.

-Ya lo sé... Es que... Bueno, me da tristeza por mi madre...

-Shh.-me interrumpe ella.-Ella estará bien. Recuerda que ella también fue entrenadora. Es muy fuerte, siempre lo ha sido. Tu tambien lo eres. Asi que sigue. ¡Mañana te vas de aventura, señorita graduada!

Sonrío un poco y llamo al Eevee. Me despido de Monique y salimos por la puerta. Entonces me doy cuenta de que está haciendo mas frio de lo normal. El invierno llegará pronto. Me dirijo hacia el estacionamiento de bicis junto al edificio. Tomo la mía, de color menta con una cesta adelante. Coloco a Eevee en la cesta y me monto en la bici. Salgo pitando y llego hasta la plaza, donde bajo la velocidad y me cruzo con Alice, mi rubia amiga, en su bicicleta color violeta, con un diminuto Riolu con un lazito en la cesta. Me sonríe como no lo hacia desde que sus padres le compraron entradas para The Teenagers, una banda popular en Teselia, hace 5 años.

-¡Lucy!- Me grita, agitando la mano, mientras yo me acerco a ella. Luego salimos hacia la escuela, donde nos graduaremos esta tarde, antes de ir de aventura. Charlamos acerca de nuestros Pokemon, sobre lo que hicimos cuando los conseguimos, sobre lo que pasará en la tarde, entre otras cosas. Su cabello dorado vuela con el viento, y para cuando llegamos a la escuela, lo tiene esponjado. Se pasa el peine 3 veces y está como nuevo. Estacionamos las bicis en el estacionamiento junto al edificio de secundaria, bajamos a nuestros Pokemon y nos dirigimos al salón, donde nos esperaban cosas que jamás imaginamos...


	3. Petición para ti y respuesta al review!

Atención Chicos!

Se me ocurrió que podría pedirles a ustedes para que un personaje que ustedes hayan creado aparezca en el fanfic!

Aparecerán de vez en cuando, es decir, cuando haya una batalla, o alguien que le ayude a los protagonistas, o incluso, si me gusta mucho el personaje, puedo volverlo rival temporal. Todo depende de como vaya avanzando la historia.

Esto es lo que deben llenar:

Nombre:

Sexo:

Edad:

Región de origen:

Aspecto Fisico:

Meta a Alcanzar:

Historia:

Gustos en cuanto a Pokemons:

Pokemon Inicial (no legendarios ni evoluciones):

:) Suerte! La fecha límite es hasta el 1 de febrero.

Respondan en los Reviews!

Y para el que me preguntó, que no me acuerdo del username, si, Alice es la hija de Cheren y Bel, pero lo de si N volverá quiero dejarlo en secreto. ;)

Nos leemos pronto!


	4. Capitulo 3

**_¿Te conozco?_**

En el salón, extrañamente, todos estaban callados, sentados, mirando al frente, como estatuas. Y digo extrañamente, porque no es que sean precisamente unos angelitos, por Arceus... Es decir, que la unica vez que los había visto así, fue cuando nos suspendieron el viaje a la Zona Nexo, que al parecer quedaba en el centro de la región, ect. Solamente se me ocurre mirar hacia el pizarrón, donde me quedo sin habla ante lo que veo.

Hay un hombre rubio, alto, y con un extraño flequillo azul, vestido de científico y flanqueado por dos soldados de... Del...

-...Equipo Plasma...?-susurro, aterrorizada. El hombre rubio parece escucharme, pero no me presta atención. En cambio, sigue con su discurso.

-...entonces, liberar a los Pokemon seria lo mejor para todos.-Concluye, hace un ademán y se va.

Eevee se sale por si sola de su Pokebola, y se pone a ronronear y a acariciar mi pierna.

Me siento en mi pupitre y me tapo la cara con la mano. Siento la mirada penetrante de todos mis compañeros. Un instante después, se ponen a hablar y a gritar y a correr por el aula. Finalmente, despues de unas horas, llega el momento de ir a casa, a prepararse para la graduaciòn. Salgo volando del salón, corro como el viento hacia la Bici, monto a Eevee en la cesta y me largo a casa. Apenas llego al edificio, cruzo la recepción sin mirar siquiera a los lados, llamo al ascensor, entro y marco el piso. Llego a mi piso, abro la puerta bruscamente y la cierro de un golpe. Mamá sale de la cocina, viendome con una cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede, cielo? - me pregunta.

-En la escuela... Tipo Rubio... Soldados... Liberacion...-Jadeo, y luego grito: ¡EQUIPO PLASMA!

Mamá se pone pálida como un fantasma, y luego me dice, aterrada: -Lucinda, por Arceus...

-Mamá, ¿puedes hacerme un chocolate caliente? No quiero hablar de eso.

-Claro, Lu. Ven.- me dice, y me toma de la mano. Me sienta en un sillón reclinable y me arropa con una manta de lana. Se va a la cocina y me prepara una taza humeante de chocolate caliente con canela espolvoreada encima. Cuando me la trae, tocan el timbre.

-Voy yo, Lucy.

-No, mamá. Yo voy.-digo, y me dirijo a la puerta. Abro la puerta y miro al chico que llamó al timbre.

Es un chico de mi edad, o quizá un poco mayor. Nunca lo he visto antes. Tiene el cabello rojo, pero no rojo "natural", sino rojo pero rojo, como el de los cupcakes de cerezas. Lo tiene largo, hasta los hombros. Tiene los ojos grises, penetrantes y hermosos. Lleva un jersey de algodón negro sobre un sueter de lana azul eléctrico. Nos miramos a los ojos y, entonces, algo extraño sucede.

Es como si algo mágico hubiera pasado. Creo que hicimos "click", como dice mi amiga Sakura, que nos acompañará a mi y a Alice en nuestro viaje. Es algo rareta... Como sea, ese chico hizo temblar todo mi mundo.

Se me queda mirando, como hipnotizado. Luego recuerda a qué va, y mira un paquete que tiene en la mano.

-Emmm... ¿Lucinda Armonía?- murmura, como despertando de un sueño.

-Si, asi me llamo...- susurro yo, como dormida.

-Emmm... Esto... Es para ti- susurra, nervioso. Me ofrece el paquete.

-Gra... Gracias... -Tartamudeo, y agarro el paquete entre las manos. En ese roce de nuestras manos, sentí que me derretía, y que su tacto se sentía como electricidad directo a mi piel. Traumada, le pregunto algo: -¿Como te llamas?

-Me... Me llamo Darius... Pero ya me tengo que ir... Asi que... Adios... -dice, entre susurros. Se va, y yo me quedo mirando el paquete entre mis manos. Me voy a mi habitación, que, como muchas de mis cosas, es de color verde menta, con decoraciones de caoba. Me siento en mi cama, llena de mantas de estrellas, de luz, de oscuridad. Abro lentamente el paquete, y descubro una pequeña cajita de madera, hermosamente tallada. Abro el cofrecillo, y encuentro una nota.

"En un arco grande y profundo, está mi secreto para el mundo.

Pronto nos veremos de nuevo"

Y eso es todo. Ni siquiera se de quien es. Me termino de tomar el chocolate caliente y coloco el cofre en mi mesita de noche. Me dirijo al armario, y busco el bellísimo vestido para la graduación de esta noche...


	5. Capitulo 4

**_La princesa del cuento_**

Mi vestido de graduación es color bermellón, sin tirantes. La falda larga hasta los tobillos es de plumas rojas, amarillas y naranjas, de todos los tonos de esos tres colores. Mis zapatos son unos sencillos tacones dorados que resplandecen con el mas minimo movimiento. El color rojo de las plumas me recuerda al cabello de Darius... Me sorprendo pensando en el extraño chico cada tanto. Mi madre me está alisando el pelo mientras yo me coloco mi labial, un sencillo brillo. Al finalizar, mi madre me da un beso en la mejilla, y la limusina que nos recogerá a las chicas de la escuela me recoge. Me quedo dormida unos instantes después.

Sueño con el baile, en el que me encuentro sola, en el centro de la pista, iluminada por un foco, mientras pasan una musica suave. Todos los demás están bailando con su pareja, al ritmo de la musica. Entonces, otro foco se ilumina, al otro lado de la sala, y Darius se acerca, iluminado por la luz. Nos acercamos y empezamos a bailar, y sin darnos cuenta, nos estamos besando, sus labios sintiendose como electricidad, yo volviendome fuego, cada vez más inestable, pero entonces cientos de soldados del Equipo Plasma irrumpen en el baile, robando Pokemones y separandonos a mi y a Darius. Me llevan lejos, a un lugar que no se describir, y entonces Ghechis, ese hombre tan detestable, se me acerca y, con un cuchillo, me hace una cortada en el rostro, mientras Darius, encadenado a una pared, gritaba e imploraba que no me hicieran daño...

Despierto sudando, y porque Alice me despertó, sacudiendome.

-Lucy, ya llegamos, despierta...-me decía.-Te la pasaste murmurando todo el viaje. Decias cosas como "Darius", "Plasma" y "Ghechis".

-E... ¿En serio dije eso?-susurro, apenada.

-Si, pero ya qué. No importa. Vamos.

Nos bajamos de la limusina y caminamos por la alfombra roja hacia el salón del baile. Enorme y fabuloso, decorado con llamas ardientes y rayos azulados. Me sorprendo buscando entre la multitud a Darius, aunque se que no se presentará.

Entonces, desde la tarima, la voz del delegado de la promoción dice que anunciará al rey y a la reina del baile, y luego se entregarán los diplomas y las medallas de los graduandos.

Todos se acercan a la tarima, y entonces, el delegado se acerca a una mesita plateada con un sobre encima. Toma el sobre y lo abre, y lee el nombre escrito en el papel.

-Y la reina del baile es... ¡Lucinda Armonía!

Me quedo en shock. Un foco me ilumina y me acerco a la tarima. Subo y me siento en el trono de la reina. El delegado se me acerca con la bellísima diadema de plata con gemas color fuego, y me la coloca en la cabeza. Todos aplauden y hasta silban. Entonces el delegado se acerca a otra mesa plateada y toma el sobre. Abre el sobre y lee el nombre del rey.

-... Y el rey del baile es...¿Darius Romeau?

¿Perdón? ¿Darius está en mi promoción y yo no me di cuenta en toda mi vida?

El foco ilumina a Darius, en una esquina del salón, con un traje azul electrico. Mira confundido hacia la tarima, y camina hacia ella. Se sienta en el trono del rey y le colocan la corona de plata, con gemas azul electrico. Me quedo mirandolo y él me mira, y nuestros ojos se cruzan. Siento como si mis secretos se revelaran ante él, y desde entonces, no puedo dejar de pensar en él. Sus ojos son grises, profundos y hermosos, con un leve destello plateado. Sus secretos, sin embargo, estan protegidos y no puedo saber que oculta. Entonces, nos entregan los diplomas, también a los demás, y empieza el baile lento. Darius se me acerca y bailamos juntos en la tarima. Entonces, me pregunta algo que me sube la sangre a la cabeza:

-¿Yo te gusto, Lucinda?

-...No te responderé eso-le digo, en voz baja, despues de pensarlo. Luego agrego- Y, Darius, llamame Lucy.

-Jamás podría. No puedo sustituir a un nombre tan bello como Lucinda con un sobrenombre tan común como Lucy.-Susurra, cada vez mas cerca de mi.

Me pongo roja como un tomate. Me toma de la mano y me da un beso en los labios, tímido y silencioso. Sus labios se sienten como electricidad, como en el roce de nuestras manos, como en mi sueño. Siento que me vuelvo fuego, y lo abrazo, prolongando el beso.

De repente, oigo un grito. Y otro, y varios mas. Miramos y vemos a los soldados del Equipo Plasma dirigiendose hacia aca. Me aterrorizo, tomo de la mano a Darius y salgo corriendo con el. Al rato, llegamos a la plaza, donde nos damos cuenta de que los perdimos. Me despido de el y me voy a casa, y me digo a mi misma que hoy me tengo que ir, no importa si es a la ciudad de al lado. Cuando llego, me pongo mi ropa de _siempre,_ preparo la mochila, tomo la pokebola con Eevee y le escribo a mi mamá una nota:

**_mama: me voy antes, quiero conocer mundo._**

**_cuidate_**

dejo la nota en la mesa y parto a la ciudad. En la via ya no hay una tormenta de arena, y puedo caminar libremente. Me monto en la bici, que es plegable, y me apresuro a llegar a la otra ciudad, comprando cosas en el camino, saludando a viejos amigos...


	6. Capitulo 5

Luces y electricidad.

Entré en la ciudad, y lo primero que hice fue visitar a mi prima, Rebecca Victoire, a la que le decían de cariño "Becka". Ella es de Jotho, y ha viajado por todas las regiones, incluida Teselia. Ganó la liga de Hoenn y Sinnoh, y en la de Teselia la derrotó el campeón. Ella tenía una casa allí, y podría quedarme por un tiempo con ella. Cuando me abrió, nos saludamos. Ella era un año menor que yo, pero en otras regiones, los viajes iniciaban antes, por lo que ella habia viajado ya por 3 regiones. Entonces, me dio una habitación para yo quedarme. Le agradecí y me dirigí al centro pokemon, para curar a Eevee, que habia peleado bastante y subido varios niveles de sopetón. Me fui al dormitorio, me puse mi bata de dormir verde menta y me tiré en la cama. Estaba tan cansada que ni soñé...

Al dia siguiente, estaba lista para ir al gimnasio de esa ciudad. Me mandaron ir a la feria, y habia una pasarela de modas. Entré allí. Era el gimnasio, lo sé porque lo habia visto junto con la lider, Camila, en la Tele. Al final, como después de 3 horas, gané el combate contra las modelos y la Lider, de tipo electrico. Cuando Camila me da la medalla, sonrío, y miro al publico. Alice está entre el público, junto a Sakura y a un chico que no conozco. Me acerco a ellos después y los saludo. Salimos juntos mientras Alice me cuenta quién es el chico: se llama David Cob, es de Hoenn, tiene 18 años y ya tiene 7 medallas. Entonces noto que David no me ha quitado la vista de encima desde que llegué.

-¡Lucinda!-me llama alguien desde la entrada de la noria, alguien cuya voz reconocería a kilometros de distancia.

Darius.

Nos acercamos a el, y entonces, nos cuenta lo que cree del equipo plasma, es decir, que está de acuerdo con que los Pokemon deberían ser liberados. Nos dice que entiende a los Pokemon, y que mi Eevee me quiere de verdad. Y se marcha. Pero yo me quedo mirandolo hasta que se va, y el me mira a mi. Como si el mensaje fuera para mí.

-No me da buena espina, Lucy... Es raro.-me dice Alice, y tanto David como Sakura concuerdan con ella, luego se van los 3 juntos a su hospedaje. Yo me voy a casa de mi prima, a aclarar mi mente. En casa, pienso en lo que dijo Darius.

Ya al día siguiente, después de una noche de tormenta, decido ir a la feria de nuevo. ¡Y me divierto muchisimo! Me monto en la montaña rusa y participo en un espectáculo de payasos. Despues de eso, me voy al Musical, bastante divertido. Me dieron muchos regalos los fans. Entonces, voy al Metro de Batalla, y gano como 14 batallas antes de ser derrotada por una chica, Mikan Sarashi, que me da la impresión de que la veré de nuevo. Decido comprarme algo de comer en un restaurante al que iba de pequeña con mis padres. Reviso mis bolsillos, buscando mi billetera, y no la encuentro. Creo que la dejé en la feria, asi que voy para allá.

La encuentro en un banquito frente a la fuente, y cuando la agarro, siento que alguien me llama. Miro a mi alrededor. Entonces miro a la noria, y allí está Darius, mirandome y haciendome señas para que me acercara...


	7. Capitulo 6-Extraño

Ese chico llamado Darius es extraño.

—No me da buena espina, Lucy...—Me había dicho Alice cuando le vió por primera vez, en la feria de Nimbasa City, y él habló sobre que quizás, los ladrones (porque no tenían otro nombre, eso eran) del equipo Plasma, el mismo equipo al que había pertenecido mi padre, tenían razón en eso de "Liberar a los Pokémon".

Es que es extraño, yo me entiendo con Eevee, y Alice con Riolu, pero eso de 'escucharlos hablar' suena raro, pero es que hay algo que hace que no golpee a Darius, ese cabello rojo que le llega salvaje hasta los hombros, esos ojos tan brillantes y misteriosos, y esa sonrisa tan hermosa, además de esa oratoria tan sorprendente para un chico que no debe de ser mayor que yo.

Me sorprendo al verlo frente a la Rueda de la Fortuna en Nimbasa City.

—Subamos—me dice.

Subimos a la Rueda en silencio, sin decir ninguna palabra, en primer lugar fue él quien me invitó. Ya arriba, yo quería, mejor dicho, debía al menos preguntar algo.

— Darius, tu... Me gustas mucho, pero... ¿Quién eres en realidad, Darius? — Susurro, lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuche.

—Déjame confesártelo, Lucinda— me dice. Esa manera en que nunca me llama Lucy, sino Lucinda, porque cree que un nombre tan bello como el mío no debe ser reemplazado por un apodo, lo hace más irresistible y "chapado a la antigua".

Se acerca suavemente a mí. Se sienta a mi lado, me agarra ambas manos y antes de darme cuenta, Darius está besándome, un beso suave y dulce, dándome a mí, Lucinda Armonía, una sensación impredecible. Pero extraña y, a la vez, irresistible. Sus labios se sienten como una descarga electrica en los míos, mientras yo siento que me estaba derritiendo, volviendome fuego, lava ardiente.

Una sensación muy Darius.

Cuando se separa de mí, Darius se me acerca y con un beso en la mejilla, me susurra.

—Soy el líder del Equipo Plasma—

Yo no se que pensar. Eso es imposible, pues, aunque el Equipo Plasma hubiera resurgido, alguien tan considerado, amable y dulce como Darius no podría formar parte de algo así. Entonces recuerdo a papá. Él, según mamá, era muy dulce, pero enigmático, como Darius. Y también fue lider del Equipo Plasma...

-Da... Darius... Tu...- Tartamudeo, mientras mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas de tristeza, sorpresa, dolor y traición.-¿Por qué no me dijiste? Yo... No... - Y sucumbo al llanto en los brazos de aquél a quién amo, pero no puedo amar.

Así estamos, yo llorando, él abrazandome sin decir nada, hasta que llegamos al final del paseo. Me separo de él, entonces me seco las lágrimas y miro su rostro lleno de tristeza. Entonces, habla.

-Lucinda. Debes saber que en un futuro cercano, hemos de enfrentarnos, aunque no queramos.- dice. Entonces, saca de su bolsillo una cadenita dorada, con un relicario ovalado. En el relicario esta grabado un dibujo de una llama, junto con estas palabras:

"_**Lucinda: trata de ir siempre mas alto.**_

_**Con amor, **_

**_Darius"_**

-No digas nada.-Susurra, dandome el relicario.- Haz como si no te lo hubiera dado, pero... Úsalo, ¿si?-se detiene y se sonroja. Luego agrega- Si Ghechis se enterara...

Yo asiento, agarro el relicario, me lo pongo y lo escondo bajo la chaqueta café. Luego de eso, Darius me levanta, me atrae hacia si, me besa de nuevo, volviendome fuego por instantes, se separa de mí y se va. Me quedo sentada allí, sonrojada, pensando en lo que había pasado. Pensando en la confesión, en el beso, en el relicario que estaba escondido entre el sueter y la chaqueta...

Pensando en Darius.

Me levanto, y entonces me percato de que había alguien observandonos.

Alice lo vio todo.


	8. Capitulo 7

**_Darius_**

Me acerco a Alice, ruborizadas ambas, y ella me mira, apenada.

-Lucy, te juro que yo no sabía, no era mi intención... -me dice

-Callate.-le interrumpo, furiosa-Nadie se enterará de esto. ¿De acuerdo?

-S..¡Si! -dice.

Me largo, y voy a casa de Becka. Recojo mis cosas y me marcho. Becka quiere venir con nosotros, pero le digo que nos vemos en la sig. Ciudad con los demàs. Me voy a la ruta siguiente, me meto en la hierba alta y salta una Gothita junto a un Pidove. Atrapo a los dos. Avanzo corriendo hacia el Puente Charizard, como le dicen, y llego a la ciudad en instantes. No voy con nadie. Está atardeciendo.

Decido ir al mercado, bastante amplio y bello, y con mucha variedad. Hay una señora que vende inciensos, y le compro uno que me recuerda a la leña quemandose en la chimenea, y otro que parece electricidad. Por alguna razón, creo que combinan juntos. Pienso en Darius, cuando oigo su voz detrás de mi:

-Disculpa, ¿a cuanto está eso?-está preguntando a una vendedora.

Me volteo y lo veo comprando una Pokebola aparentemente normal, entonces un rayo de luz le da y la esfera irradia mil colores. Es una pokebola que yo habia visto antes, en una de mis visitas a Hoenn con mi madre cuando era una niña, cuando tenía 9. Era muy bonito Hoenn, me encantaba la liga llena de flores, aunque nunca llegué a combatir allí. Las playas eran bellas, pero las de aquí son espectaculares.

Darius paga la Pokebola y la guarda en su mochila. Se voltea y, les juro por Jirachi, se queda mirandome a los ojos. Se sonroja y se va.

Me quedo deseando que me bese, en un abrazo eterno, mi cuerpo ardiendo y el suyo electrizante. Estoy segura de que él quiere lo mismo. ¡Pero en que estoy pensando! Darius tiene responsabilidades, y ambos tenemos ideologias diferentes, y EL ES DEL EQUIPO PLASMA...

Arceus, ayuda. Me harías un favor enorme.

Me dirijo al gimnasio de esta ciudad: una mina. Me confundo un buen rato en los ascensores, pero llego al lider, finalmente. Yakón, el lider, se especializa en pokemon tipo tierra, asi que, esforzandome, le gano. Me entrega la medalla y me dirijo a un hotel cercano, donde me dan una habitación. Apenas entro, cierro la puerta y me pongo el pijama: una camiseta verde menta y unos pantalones ligeramente mas oscuros. Enciendo ambos inciensos y guardo a todos mis pokemon en sus pokebolas. Enciendo la tele, y veo una caricatura acerca de un tal Ash, que derrotó a Giovanni, el lider del Equipo Rocket. Ash no tenía mi problema, eso seguro.

Al rato, tocan a la puerta. Me levanto y abro, y antes de poder reaccionar, Darius está besandome. Me dejo besar y lo abrazo. El aroma de los inciensos nos vuelven apasionados. Entonces, el, llevandome lentamente hacia la cama, empieza a quitarme la camiseta, mientras yo le quito su camisa azul electrico. Me quita el pantalón y yo se lo quito a él, besandonos en la cama de un cuarto de hotel semidesnudos. Finalmente quedamos en ropa intima, el me desabrocha el sostén azul claro, yo le quito lo que le quedaba de ropa y el me quita las pantis de encaje. Ahora desnudos, empezamos a tener sexo, besandonos, y me penetra, llegamos al cielo. Nos morimos de risa: ¡un rey, un lider, teniendo sexo con su amada, una chica sencilla de la ciudad, en un cuarto de hotel!

Después de eso, cuando terminamos de besarnos y puedo pensar con claridad, es que pienso en las consecuencias que podria tener lo que acabamos de hacer, tanto para mi como para Darius.

Pienso en lo que dijo cuando me dio el relicario:-Si Ghechis se enterara...-habia dicho.

_**¿Que pasaria si Ghechis se enterara de esto?**_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, me despierto y me encuentro a Darius mirandome, como si sintiera que me iba a perder.

-Hola, amor...-susurro.

-Hola.

Me ruborizo pensando en lo de anoche y me levanto.

-Sigues desnuda...-murmura Darius mientras me dirijo al baño. Ya en el baño, me pego una ducha bien larga, y me cubro con una bata blanca que yo traje de casa. Al menos no es un completo idiota como Gideon, mi exnovio, quien se mudó a Sinnoh hace años. Repito: UN COMPLETO IDIOTA.

Salgo del baño y el olor a hotcakes me embriaga. Darius, con una bata negra, está frente a la cocinita, con una sartén en la mano, cocinando. En la mesa, hay 2 vasos de jugo servidos, junto con 2 platos, uno vacío, el otro servido. El servido tiene un hotcake de baya aranja cubierto con sirope, con un arcoiris de bayas a un lado, y un bombón de chocolate al otro.

-Es para ti.-me dice, señalando el servido.

-Gracias-le digo, sentandome y devorando el plato en instantes.

-¿Está bueno?-me pregunta.

-Fi, eftá guemo-digo con la boca llena.

-Emm... Lucinda...

-¿Si?-digo, despues de tragar.

-¿Te has fijado en el desastre que hicimos anoche?

Entonces es cuando noto el estado del dormitorio: sabanas tiradas por toda la habitación, un almohadón de plumas roto, las plumas desperdigadas por el lugar, la cama todavía mojada por el semen de Darius, una lampara de la mesa de noche tirada y rota sobre la mesa de la cocina...

Lo unico que permanecía intacto era el escritorio y lo que estaba sobre el mismo: mis pokebolas, las de Darius, la televisión, que seguía prendida y ahora pasaba un documental acerca de las pociones y sus antecedentes, mi mochila y la de Darius.

-Darius. Tengo que hablar contigo.-murmuro.

-¿Que pasa?-dice, sirviendose su hotcake y sentandose en la mesa.

-¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste cuando me diste el relicario?-le pregunto, en un susurro.

-Ahá. ¿Y?-pregunta, sin entender.

-¿Que sucedería si Ghechis se enterara de lo que sucedió anoche?

Tras pensarlo un momento, Darius hizo la conexion y se puso palidisimo.

-Lucinda...-dice en un susurro

-Darius...-le digo yo, tambien susurrando, y le beso, apasionada, y le quito la bata.

Darius trata de apartarme, pero yo le detengo.

-Darius: probablemente ya se haya enterado, asi que no puede empeorar la situación. Dejate llevar por tus instintos. Están allí aunque te haya criado un psicopata.

-¿De acuerdo?-dice, y me quita la bata. Ahora estamos desnudos los dos, y me tira sobre el sillón de la salita, volviendo a penetrarme, volviendo a hacer que me derrita, que su tacto se vuelvan tenues chispazos, haciendo que millones de espermatozoides con genes guapisimos y capaces de hablar con los Pokemon inicien la segunda vuelta de la carrera hacia un afortunado ovulo en mi vientre, cuando alguien toca a la puerta.

-¿Lu?¿Estás allí?¡Tengo que decirte algo!-Me grita la voz de David desde afuera, haciendo que tanto Darius como yo palidezcamos...

* * *

Jeje... Creo que me excedi un poco, es que realmente me estaba comiendo las uñas porque no podia dejar de pensar en ellos dos haciendo el tusabesque...

Jejeje... Si soy malpensada. Que creen? Ellos deberian tener un hij , pero creo que estan muy jovenes: Lu tiene 16 recién cumplidos y Darius tiene 17, llegando a 18... Y si llegaran a tener un hijo: hembra, varón o gemelos!?

Nos Leemos!


	9. Capítulo 8

Miedo

-¡Escondete!-Siseo, empujando a Darius al armario.

-¡Lucy!-reclama David, detrás de la puerta.

-¡Voy en un minuto!-grito, y encierro a Darius en el armario.-no digas nada-le advierto.

Abro la puerta y veo a David, mirandome seriamente.

-Lucy, tengo que hablar contigo.-me dice.

-Pues habla.

-No puede expresarse en palabras.

-¿Uh?-murmuro, pero David ya puso sus labios sobre los mios. Lo aparto de mi, y le doy una cachetada en el rostro.

-¡¿Pero cual es tu problema?!-le grito, y le tranco la puerta en la cara.

-Lucy... ¡Vamos, Lu, escuchame!-me dice desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡ .TE!- le grito

-Si... Si quieres hablar, estaré en recepción, ¿si?

Oigo unas pisadas alejandose.

Abro la puerta del armario y Darius sale, mirandome. Me besa.

-Que bochornoso, por Mew...-murmuro.

-Ya, ya...-me dice, acariciandome el cabello con las manos. Me pone la bata y el se pone la suya.

-Es decir, ¿cual es su estupido problema?-sigo diciendo.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, me encierro en el baño. Lloro por horas y horas, y cuando termino, me levanto, recojo mis cosas de la habitación y me pongo mi ropa. Darius ya recogio sus cosas y se arregló. Nos despedimos con un beso con lengua en la azotea del hotel y me voy volando en el Staraptor que se renta en el hotel. Al parecer siempre vuelve al hotel, asi que los dueños no tienen problema en prestarlo.

Llego a mi siguiente destino: Pueblo Terracota. No voy allí por un gimnasio, sino para despejar mi mente. Me siento en un banco de la plaza y pienso en todo lo que ha sucedido en el plazo de unos días.

Me dirijo a una farmacia y compro 3 pruebas para embarazo. Me dirijo al baño de un local y hago la primera prueba. Negativo.

Guardo las otras dos en mi mochila y me dirijo a una casa en una colina, de donde proviene una bella musica.

Entro, y veo a una chica y a un chico. Deben de tener 12 años o algo asi. La chica toca un piano de cola negro, y el chico toca la batería. Hay un Minccino correteando por la unica habitación.

-¡Hola! Soy Miranda y él es Nick.-me dice la chica.

-Hola...-dice el chico. Personalidad: cero.

-Oye, ¿cuantas medallas tienes?-me pregunta Miranda, y antes de que yo pueda responder, me entrega una GreatBall, que contiene una Skitty, un Pokemon de otra región.

Ni siquiera puedo agradecerle, pues vuelven a tocar y el escandalo es tal que no me oyen. Me marcho frustrada.

Uff. ¡Pero qué niñitos!

Decido quedarme en ese pueblo por un tiempo. Me dirijo a un hotel.

En el hotel, preparo una cena inmensa. Siento como si no he comido desde hace años. Después de devorar 3 platos, me tiro en la cama y me quedo dormida. Mala idea.

Ahora estoy en un campo bellísimo, lleno de flores de mil colores, con aromas embriagadores. En el centro hay un estanque lleno de pececillos de colores, hacia el norte hay un bosque verde y lleno de vida, hacia el sur, el mar, y hacia el este, había una montaña nevada, con una especie de castillo a lo lejos. Miro maravillada a mi alrededor, y siento una debil presión en mi cabeza. Me percato de que no estoy sola. Darius está atras mio, acariciandome el cabello.

-Hola, amor.-susurra.

-Hola...-susurro, y le beso en los labios, sintiendo el perfecto chispazo de su tacto. Entonces, la chispa empieza a disminuir, hasta que desaparece. Me separo, preguntandome qué le sucede a Darius, y lo veo, inerte, desangrandose, muerto, entre mis brazos, mientras Ghechis, con una especie de pistola con silenciador, le apuntaba.

-¡Nooooo...-Grito, pero mi voz se apaga lentamente, al Ghechis dispararme al corazón...

Despierto sudando, muerta de miedo. Lo primero que hago es tomar el telefono y llamar a Darius, quien me dió su numero dias antes, en el baile, para asegurarme de que está bien. Después de decirme que estaba bien, como 10 veces, me dice que no me preocupara, que no le pasaría nada, y cuelga. Me meto en el baño y me lavo la cara. Entonces, mirandome en el espejo, veo en mis ojos lagrimas, que empiezan a correr por mis mejillas, y entiendo cual es mi temor.

Le tengo miedo a Ghechis.


	10. Chapter 9

El Destino

Me visto con un sueter color bermellón, unos jeans y unas botas de campaña negras. Me coloco un grueso abrigo blanco, unos guantes anaranjados y unas orejeras del color del cabello de Darius, y salgo a dar una vuelta a la plaza. Está nevando tan ligeramente que los diminutos copos de nieve se derriten antes de tocar mi cabeza. Me siento en un banco, y saco a Eevee de su Pokebola. Me mira con cara de reproche, como si estuviera enterada de lo que hicimos Darius y yo.

-Deja de mirarme así.- Le reclamo.

-Lu... ¿Eres tu?-Me pregunta alguien.

Levanto la mirada y veo a una chica de pelo negro y liso hasta la cintura, con bellos y grandes ojos dorados, mirandome preocupada. A su lado esta un Charmander variocolor. Recuerdo su nombre: Sakura. Mi amiga. Lleva un chaleco de esquiador plateado encima de un sueter dorado. Tiene unos Jeans mas oscuros que los mios, y tiene unos Converse Dorados. Lleva, además, una diadema dorada con un lazo en el cabello.

-Hola, Sakura.- Mascullo.

-¡Eh, Alice, David, la encontré!-Grita, y en unos instantes, Alice, mi mejor amiga, y David, el estúpido que me había besado, llegaron corriendo.

-Lu, nos habias dado un susto, mira que desaparecer asi...-me dice, jadeando, Alice.

-¿¡Cómo carajo me encontraron!?- pregunto, enfadada.

-Le preguntamos al dueño del hotel y dijo que habías pedido prestado su Staraptor para venir aqui. Entonces nos vinimos hasta acá en la espalda de David- Dice Sakura, y me quedo mirandola con cara de gafa.-¡Es broma! Vinimos en bici.

-Ah...-murmuro.

Me levanto y de repente una corriente de aire gélido, arrastrando nieve mas gruesa, me golpea en la cara, llenando el suelo de bellos montoncitos blancos.

-Es la primera nevada... -susurro, nuestras mejillas enrojecidas por el frío.

Sakura me toma de la mano mientras caminamos todos juntos hacia una tienda, donde vendian chocolate caliente. No llegamos a la tienda.

Crack.

El suelo de la plaza se rompe y Sakura y yo caemos a una cueva bajo ella.

-Uff...-decimos al levantarnos.

-¡Lu!¡Saku!¿Están bien?-Grita Alice desde el agujero.

-Si... Pero trae ayuda.-le digo.

Alice se va a buscar ayuda, junto con David.

-Oye, ¿Estas bien? -le pregunto a Sakura.

-Si... Pero creo que esta no es toda la cueva.-Me responde, encendiendo la linterna de su Videomisor 2.0. Y demostrando que, en efecto, esta cueva era un corredor en realidad. Al final, hay una especie de entrada, que emite luz de colores cambiantes.

-Uau... -murmuramos, aleladas.

Nos dirigimos a la entrada, y llegamos a una cueva circular. En el centro, hay dos cristales. El más grande emite miles de rayos de colores, que colorean las paredes de la cueva. El mas pequeño es de color azul claro, casi transparente, es de la mitad de mi tamaño, y su superficie es totalmente lisa.

"Bienvenidas a la cueva del Destino. Por favor, coloquen sus manos en el cristal azul." Dice una voz, reberberando desde algun sitio.

Ambas, temerosas, colocamos las manos en el cristal azul, que de repente emite una luz verde, como escaneando nuestras manos.

"Sakura Irishu Onoto. 16 años. Cumple años el 20 de septiembre. Cabello negro. Ojos dorados. Piel clara" Dice la voz. Entonces dice"Revelando destino"

El cristal de colores se vuelve transparente, y vemos a Sakura, un poco mayor, quizá de 20 años, en un salón de mármol, con un bello vestido dorado. Un chico entra a la sala, y ella da el siguiente discurso:

-Vaya... Así que has logrado vencer al Alto Mando. Admiro tu fuerza y tu vinculo con tus Pokemon, y presiento que mis Pokemon están saltando dentro de sus Pokebolas por luchar con los tuyos.

»Asi que, yo, Sakura, La Campeona de la Liga Pokemon de Teselia, ¡Te desafio a un combate! ¡Brilla con tu mejor luz!-

El cristal vuelve a emitir miles de colores, terminando la visión.

Uau. ¿La campeona de la Liga de Teselia?

Entonces la voz vuelve a hablar "Lucinda Mavis Armonía. 16 años. Cumple años el 8 de octubre. Cabello castaño con mechones verdes. Ojos verdes. Piel clara" y entonces dice "Revelando destino"

Entonces el cristal se vuelve transparente, y me veo a mí, ligeramente mayor, con mi vientre abultado, en una inmensa sala del trono destruida, con un vestido hecho pedazos. Un inmenso Pokemon blanco está al lado mío. Al otro lado de la sala, está Darius, arrodillado, con un traje negro destrozado. Ghechis le coloca una mano en el hombro, pero Darius se suelta y corre hacia mi, besandome en los labios. Noto que Ghechis se sale de la escena, pero no le presto atención. Solo existimos Darius y yo.

Kshhhffffff.

Ghechis me atraviesa el pecho con una espada, haciendo que agonize.

-¡Nooo!-grita Darius, mientras me sujeta, evitando que me desplome al suelo. Le apreto la mano como puedo mientras se arrodilla en el suelo y me coloca entre sus brazos.

-No, no, no, no, Lucinda, mi princesa, no me dejes, yo estoy contigo...-susurra, lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos.

-Jamás... Jamás te abandonaré, Darius...-susurro, agonizante.

Darius cierra sus ojos, y entona la siguiente canción.

Por tu amor yo renací.

Eres todo para mí.

Me enseñaste a vivir.

Me enseñaste a seguir.

¿Como podré seguir?

¿Como podré salir?

Atrapado en mi interior.

Con tu recuerdo en mi corazón.

El miedo me consume.

Tu risa me entristece.

Hasta que vuelvas,

Te esperaré

Y haré lo que sea

Por volverte a ver.

Te esperaría mil años.

Ahora hace frío.

Ya no estás conmigo.

Recuerda que tu me haces vivir.

Y que sin ti, no hay vida.

Tu voz es una canción.

Una suave melodía.

Me calma, me recuerda...

Que te amo.

Muero, y Darius se queda llorando en mi pecho ensangrentado. Ghechis le coloca una mano en el hombro.

-Haré lo que quieras. Ya no tengo algo a lo que aferrarme para seguir. Ahora... Solo quiero morir.- Susurra Darius. Besa mi cadáver y se levanta.

El cristal vuelve a tornarse de colores, haciendo que la visión desaparezca.

"El destino es ese. Solo ustedes pueden cambiarlo" Sentencia la voz "Retiren las manos del cristal."

-Lucinda...-me dice Sakura, limpiandome las lágrimas.

-Dejame en paz.

-¿Qué está sucediendo entre Darius y tu?


	11. Capitulo 10

El destino~Parte 2

-No sé de que hablas.-murmuro, con la cabeza gacha para que Sakura no me viera sonrojarme.

-Oh, vamos, lo acabamos de ver. ¿Qué hay entre ese raro de Darius y tu?-Insiste.

-Emmm... ¿Te enfadarías?-susurro, temerosa aún.

-¿Por qué deberia?

-No sé...

-Habla, niña, habla.

-...-No se me ocurre que decir.-Mmm... Darius y yo... Hicimos click...

-¡Woooooooooo!¡Qué bien, Lu!-dice, abrazandome y arrastrandome fuera de la cueva, hacia el pasillo. La detengo.

-No puedes decirle a nadie sobre mi destino. O sobre mi relación con Darius.

-Ufff... Ta bueno. Esta bien, so angel.-me dice, guiñandome un ojo.

Voy a morir en un tiempo; quizás ya tenga diecisiete entonces, pero dudo que sea mas grande para entonces. Voy a morir a los 17 años. Y Sakura, por lo menos sé que será la campeona de la Liga en unos años.

Sakura se va canturreando hacia el agujero y grita: -¡EH, ALICE, CHECA ESTO!-

-DIIMEE-grita Alice asomandose por el agujero.-YA LLEGÓ LA AYUUDA.

-HAY UNA CUEVA AQUí ABAJO QUE MUESTRA EL DESTINO, ES ALGO . .TE.-grito yo.

-¡GUAU!¡MUEVANSE!-grita, tirandose por el agujero hacia el pasillo. Una vez en el suelo, se acomoda la falda y se levanta con una sonrisa. Su cabello dorado, como los de su madre, Bel, está lleno de nieve. Sus ojos oscuros nos miran con curiosidad. Suelta una risita-Jiji, hola. ¿Donde está la cueva?

-Está allá.-murmuro, señalando la entrada luminosa.

-Uau...-susurra, alelada, caminando hacia la caverna.

Ya en la cueva, se repite lo que pasó con nosotras: Alice coloca sus manos en el cristal azul, que se vuelve verde; la voz dice "Alice Caronne, 16 años, cumpleaños el 12 de junio, cabello dorado claro, ojos oscuros, piel clara" y luego "revelando destino", entonces el cristal de colores se vuelve transparente y muestra el destino de Alice.

En su destino, Alice se encuentra en un bosque, oculta entre las ramas. Debe de tener 17 años. Entonces yo aparezco detrás de ella, corriendo y alcanzandola. Alice está viendo a un grupo de soldados del Equipo Plasma, quitándole a unos campistas sus Pokemon.

-Allí está la razón por la cual no puedes estar con Darius.- me susurra.

-No... No me importa. Yo lo amo, y eso no cambiará.-susurro yo.

-¡Lucy, por Arceus, mira!¡Son malos, te está usando!-susurra exasperada.

-Alice, ya basta. Marchemonos.

Nos marchamos, y el destino desaparece, sin embargo, el cristal sigue transparente. Aparece otro destino, tiempo después, y me recorre un escalofrío en la espalda al darme cuenta de que es el mío, pero visto desde otra perspectiva. Ahora, la escena del beso entre Darius y yo es vista desde lejos, mostrando a Alice, mamá, una chica de pelo de colores invertidos a los míos, y N, mi padre, tirados en el suelo, tiritando de frío y con algunas heridas. Entonces, Ghechis me clava la espada, Darius me tararea la canción, yo muero, y Darius se rinde y se levanta. Entonces, Alice se levanta.

-No.-susurra. Entonces Grita-¡NO!

Darius no voltea, y noto que está llorando. Lágrimas de ira corren por sus mejillas. Alice se le acerca y le limpia las lagrimas. Se voltea a Ghechis y le pega una patada en sus partes nobles, por lo que cae gimiendo al suelo.

-¡Pagarás por esto, mocosa!-gruñe.

-¡NO soy una mocosa!¡Tengo diecisiete!-grita a su vez Alice.

-¡DARIUS! ¡DESTRUYELA! Tengo cosas que hacer... Con Lucinda...-Ordena Ghechis con tono maligno, golpeando su bastón contra el suelo. Instantaneamente, Darius cae de rodillas, cerrando sus ojos por un dolor repentino. Cuando los vuelve a abrir, ya no son grises con ese leve tono plateado, sino son negros, oscuros. Viendolo de cerca, se nota que no son negros, son rojos, pero muy, muy oscuros. Momentos después se levanta y se dirige hacia Alice, y se pone a luchar contra ella, mientras Ghechis se acerca a mi y realiza una especie de conjuro. Entonces, de mi pecho destrozado surge una especie de esfera de luz, brillante y hermosa. La esfera se transparenta tenuemente, dejando ver su interior, y me veo a mi encerrada en esa bolita dorada, golpeandola para salir.

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya, Ghechis!-grito, encerrada en la esfera.

Ghechis toma la esfera y la coloca en una especie de cavidad, ubicada en su bastón. Apenas la coloca, la esfera se apaga un poco, y la "yo" encerrada en la esfera, empieza a decaer. Darius, momentaneamente, voltea al oír mi voz, y al verme encerrada en la bolita de luz colocada en el bastón de Ghechis, se queda mirando la escena.

-Lucinda...-murmura Darius, sus ojos grises de nuevo, e incapaz ya de pelear, se abalanza contra Ghechis. Alice aprovecha ese segundo de distracción y le rompe la nariz a Ghechis de un puñetazo. Toma el bastón y lo quiebra en dos, luego saca de el a la esfera y la rompe. Mi versión prisionera sale fluctuando de ella, como un rayo de luz, e intenta entrar a mi cuerpo inerte, sin exito.

-No puedo entrar con mi cuerpo en ese estado...-murmura mi versión luminosa.

-Yo te ayudo, Lu.- dice Alice, sacando una botellita de cristal llena de un líquido rojo de su mochila. Vierte una gotita del líquido en la boca de mi cuerpo, e instantaneamente las heridas de muerte se curan. Mi cuerpo vuelve a respirar, mi corazón vuelve a latir. La luz que me representa entra en mi pecho, e instantes despues, abro los ojos y me levanto.

Instantes después, ya estoy encima de Ghechis, tirandole de los cabellos blanquecinos, Alice y Darius golpeandole. De repente, Alice grita de dolor y cae al suelo, revelando una herida en el costado. Al caer, aplasta la botellita y la rompe, haciendo que los pedazos de cristal se le claven en el pecho y que ella vuelva a gritar.

-¡ALICE!-gritamos a la vez Alice y yo. Miro a Ghechis y veo que sonríe macabramente, a la vez que sostiene, en la mano derecha una daga dorada llena de sangre.

Alice respira entrecortadamente. Muere en instantes sin que yo pueda hacer mucho por ella, menos Darius.

La visión termina, y noto que Alice está llorando.

-Oh, Alice, no llores...-susurro, acercandome a ella.-Alice, lo... Lo lamento, esto es mi culpa. Todo esto es mi culpa.

-No... Es... Estoy bien.-dice, secandose las lágrimas.-Eso... No pasará, ¿Verdad?

-No lo sé. Ahora me vengo a enterar de que eso es lo que pasaba después de mi destino.-murmuro.

-Bueno, al menos no estoy involucrada en el destino de ninguna de ustedes.-dice Sakura, intentando ser positiva. Sin éxito.

-Sakura... ¿¡SI ACASO TE HAS DADO CUENTA DE QUE TANTO ALICE COMO YO VAMOS A MORIR!?-Le grito, enfadada e histérica.

-Lu...Lucy... Calmate. Esa no era su intención-dijo Alice, tratando de calmarme.

Me acomodo mi abrigo y salgo al pasillo, donde el equipo de rescate ya puso una escalera. Salgo por el agujero y huyo de aquel pueblo, corriendo hasta que mis lágrimas no me permiten ver y caigo al suelo, en un jardín nevado cerca del Bosque Azulejo. Choco contra un rosal, clavandome una espina en el dedo, y tres sencillas gotas de sangre caen, manchando la nieve de rojo.

-La nieve se ve hermosa con tu sangre.- murmura alguien a mi espalda.

Volteo y veo a Darius, ataviado en un abrigo negro sobre un sueter azul y unos jeans.

-Darius... Qué... ¿Que haces aquí?-susurro, llorando.

-Voy camino a Ciudad Porcelana, olvidé algo en casa. ¿Qué sucede?-dice, secandome las lagrimas.

No lo soporto más y abrazo a Darius, llorando, esperando mi destino inexorable...


	12. Capitulo 11

**_Hola, chavales! Bueno, espero que les guste este cap, me esforcé mucho y me gustó como quedó. Lucy está depre! :(_**

* * *

**_La bella y la Bestia_**

Darius me deja llorar todo lo que quiero. Me palmea el hombro de vez en cuando, me abraza.

-Lucy...-nos llegan las voces de Sakura y Alice, desde muy lejos. No les presto atención.

-Lucy.-Dice Sakura, después de un rato largo, justo a mi espalda.

-Vete.-murmuro, llorando todavía.

-Lu, escucha, no era mi intenci- Empieza mi amiga, pero no logra terminar la frase.

-¡HE DICHO QUE TE VAYAS!-grito, y me alejo de Darius y de Sakura, hacia el puente que une el bosque con Ciudad Porcelana. Me detengo en el puente, justo en la mitad, y considero el suicidio. Desde esa altura, sería ideal, el simple impacto con el agua me mataría. Algunas estrellas empiezan a brillar en el cielo nocturno. Subo al barandal. Siento el viento nocturno, y estoy a punto de saltar, cuando...

-¡Lucy, no!-grita alguien cuya voz me suena conocida. Unas manos se cierran sobre mis hombros y me impiden saltar.

Volteo y miro a Mikan Sarashi, la chica que me venció en el Metro de Nimbasa City, sujetandome y sacandome del barandal.

-¿¡Estás loca o qué, Lucinda Armonía!?- me grita, exasperada.

-LU...-gritan mis amigos corriendo hacia acá.

-Dejenme sola.-digo, las lágrimas volviendo a correr por mi rostro. Me aparto de ellos y me siento en una banca a admirar el paisaje.

Momentos después Mikan se me acerca y se sienta a mi lado.

-Lucinda... Te quiero contar una historia.

Inhala, y empieza su historia.

"Hace muchos años, cuando Teselia era todavía gobernada por reyes y reinas, hubo una joven, bella y sabia princesa llamada Vainilla. Ella, cansada de falsos pretendientes que se le acercaban para conseguir sus riquezas, le pidió a su padre, un conocido navegante, que le permitiera salir por el horizonte de viaje por su región, justo como él. Pero su padre, preocupado por su bienestar, no lo permitió. Encerró a la jovencita en su habitación, en el amplio castillo a orillas del mar. La chica, determinada, decidió escapar, y tomó uno de sus bellos vestidos, del color de las pervincas. Le cortó las amplias mangas, le recortó un poco la falda, hasta la rodilla, le quitó los excesivos volados que tenía, hasta que quedó un simple vestido femenino, hasta las rodillas. Se lo puso, y se calzó unas zapatillas de paño ennegrecidas por el tiempo. Se peinó de mil maneras diferentes, hasta que decidió hacerse una larga y amplia trenza, que llegaba hasta las rodillas. Metió en una vieja bolsa que solía llevar a la playa dinero, mucho dinero, lo suficiente para subsistir. Después se colocó un delicado relicario de oro, y lo escondió bajo el vestido. Finalmente, se colocó una capa negra, y esperó a que anocheciera, para poder salir del pueblo sin ser vista. A la noche, la chica abrió la ventana y saltó. Aterrizó en la fina y blanquecina arena. Salió corriendo hacia su aventura. La primera, y la última.

Lucinda, esa chica fue muy valiente. Llegó hasta un muelle, la vieja Ciudad Porcelana, y allí subió a un barco. El capitán del barco era su padre, pero por azar del destino, no la reconoció. Le dió un pequeño camarote. En el bote, conoció el amor de manos de un joven grumete, a pesar de que el chico no hablaba, y decidió que cuando llegaran a su destino, se casarían.

La mala suerte había llegado al barco, y creían que la pobre chiquilla la traía. Intentaron matarla, cuando de pronto, un grupo de Sharpedos atacó el barco. El barco empezaba a hundirse, todos se habían ido a los barcos de emergencia, menos Vainilla, el grumete y su padre. Vainilla, que intentaba sacar a su padre de la barcaza, terminó suplicandole al muchacho que se lo llevara, que ella se quedaría allí.

-Pero, señorita, ¿No os dais cuenta del terrible destino que caerá sobre vos?-murmuró el padre.

-No, señor. Este, sin duda, es mi destino, no el vuestro.-respondió. El muchacho se llevó al padre, cuando tropezó y cayó, revelando ser un Zoroark. Empujó al hombre a la balsa restante, saltó a ella y ambos contemplaron a la jovencita. Entonces, Vainilla se bajó la capucha, y el padre reconoció su bello cabello del color del pan, y el relicario de oro que colgaba de su cuello.

-¡Alto! ¡No! ¡Es mi hija!-imploraba, pero ya era tarde: el barco, con jovencita a bordo, se había hundido, dejandola a merced de los Sharpedo.

Apenas llegaron a tierra, el hombre dijo lo que había pasado, y el Zoroark fue acogido por el hombre. Desde entonces el Zoroark, la Bestia, todas las noches se iba a la playa y aullaba a la luna, en honor a la Bella a la que amaba."

-¿Esa historia es real?-pregunto.

-Si. Todos en Ciudad Porcelana la conocen.

-Mamá no... Yo tampoco...- murmuro.

-Eso es porque no nacieron aquí. Tu madre nació en Pueblo Arcilla, y tu naciste... Bueno, creo que naciste en...

-Ciudad Negra.-digo yo por ella.

-Eso, Ciudad Negra.

De hecho, mi madre estaba en Ciudad Negra cuando se le rompió la fuente, por lo que nací allí. Mamá, en cambio, nació en Pueblo Arcilla, donde conoció a sus mejores amigos, Cheren y Bel, los padres de Alice.

-Lucy... ¿Sabes por qué te cuento esto?-me pregunta.

-No...

-Lu. El suicidio solo adelantaría tu destino y cambiaría el de los demás. Si te hubieras matado allí, tal vez Sakura hubiera muerto en tu lugar a manos de Ghechis, quizá Darius, o tus padres. Debes afrontar tu destino. Algo bueno pasó después de la muerte de Alice, pues Sakura llegó a ser Campeona.

-¡Lo sé!-digo, escondiendo mi rostro bajo mis manos.

-Lucy... Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda...-dice, entregandome una tarjetita con su número-Llámame entonces.

-Bueno...

Nos levantamos y atrapo un pequeño Tranquill. Le enseño Vuelo, una MO que conseguí en mi décimo cumpleaños. Me pongo en camino a Striaton City, donde está el próximo Gimnasio.

Ya allí, veo que la nevada se convirtió en una tormenta de nieve, y apenas me da tiempo de pensar. Entro en una casa, y me percato de que allí hay alguien observandome. Volteo y veo a una chica, de cabello negro azulado, con gafas grandes y bata blanca de laboratorio sobre un sueter de lana rosa y unos jeans claros observandome. Se me acerca, y fijandose en la tormenta, dice que es poco probable que termine en unos días. Me deja dormir en el sofá y me presta una manta, cuando entra, exhausto y con nieve hasta en los zapatillas converse, Darius, y la chica se le acerca, preocupada. Lo lleva hasta un sillón y le coloca una manta, luego se va a la cocina, a prepararnos chocolate caliente.

-Lu...Lucinda...Brrr...-tartamudea, muerto de frío. Me acerco a él y le beso en los labios. Cuando me separo de su chispazo, parece mas caliente, pues sus manos ya no están palidísimas, y ahora está tibio.

-¿Mejor?-pregunto, arrellanandome en el sofá.

-Si...

En eso, la chica vuelve a la sala con dos tazas humeantes. A cada uno nos entrega una: chocolate caliente con malvaviscos. Acto seguido, le dice a Darius que tendrá que dormir en el sillón. Sube las escaleras hacia su habitación. Apenas apaga la luz la chica, Darius me besa en los labios y me quita el sueter. Poco después, estamos haciendo sexo sobre el sofá, sobre el sillón, sobre la alfombra, sobre la mesa...

Con todo el alboroto, no entiendo como no se despertó la joven. Aún así, no hicimos tanto desastre como la otra vez. Sin embargo, dias despues, cuando la nieve es removida de la puerta y la tormenta finaliza, me hago la prueba de embarazo.

Positiva.


	13. Capitulo 12

**_Embarazada_**

Primera prueba: Positivo.

Mierda.

Segunda prueba: Positivo.

¿Como carajo le explico esto a Darius?

Tercera Prueba: Positivo.

No soy tan mayor como para criar a un niño...

Decido hacerlo oficial: voy al hospital y trato de hacerme una prueba allí. Positivo.

Oh, no.

Después de unos días, encontré de nuevo a Darius, en Nacrene City. Cheren ahora era lider, asi que conseguí su medalla. Me dirijo a un café. Pido un té de manzanilla, lo endulzo con vainilla (receta especial de mi madre) y veo a Darius en la silla de al lado.

-Hola, Lucinda.-me dice, y me da un beso.

-Darius, debo hablar contigo.-susurro.

-¿Ahora? ¿Aquí?

-No, aquí no, es un secreto.

Me termino mi manzanilla y salimos al jardin trasero del café, normalmente vacío. Lo llevo detrás de un sauce y empiezo.

-Darius, ¿Alguna vez te explicaron como nacen los bebés?- le digo.

-Mmm... Cuando hay un pokemon hembra y uno macho, aparece un huevo y...

-No, Darius. Me refería a los bebés humanos.

-... Supongo que por el mismo método.

-De hecho, pero el huevo lo lleva la chica en la barriga.-murmuro.-Seguro que no sabes como aparece el huevo...

-No.

-Cuando el chico mete el pene en...

-¿Qué es el pene?-me pregunta, interrumpiendome.

-Es lo que tienes ahí entre las piernas, eso que parece un Weedle. Como decía, cuando el chico mete el pene en la vagina, del...

-¿Y qué es la vagina?-pregunta, interrumpiendo de nuevo.

-Es el orificio que tenemos las chicas entre las piernas. Dentro hay un montón de huevos, infertiles, que deben ser fertilizados por el esperma que tienen los chicos. Cuando el chico mete el pene por la vagina, el esperma hace una carrera hacia un solo huevo.

-Ahhh...

-Bueno, cuando el huevo es fertilizado, o se une, con un espermatozoide, se van los dos juntos al útero, que es una bolsa con las paredes acolchadas. Allí el huevo y el espermatozoide se pegan a la pared.

-¿Y luego que pasa?-Pregunta, curioso.

-El huevo crece y crece con un niño adentro, y cuando el niño se vuelve muy grande para el útero, rompe el huevo y sale por la vagina. Y así nace el niño.

-Un momento... ¿Eso sucede con los Pokemon tambien?-pregunta, horrorizado y asqueado por las relaciones de sus Pokemon.

-Tranquilo, que los tuyos no lo han hecho. En cambio, tu y yo si...

-Entonces, si yo meti mi pine en tu vagina...

-Es pene, Darius.-le corrijo.

-Bueno. Si yo metí mi "pene" en tu vagina, entonces mi esperma llegó a tu huevo, y entonces el huevo está en la bolsa, creciendo. ¿Eso significa que...

-...estoy embarazada? Si, Darius. Vamos a tener un niño.

Me tiro sobre la hierba y dejo que los rayos del sol caigan sobre mi. Al momento, Darius se tumba junto a mi.

-¿Cómo será el niño?-me pregunta.

-Pequeño. Bello. Quizá sea una niña en vez de un niño.-respondo, tocando involuntariamente mi vientre.

Darius toca mi vientre y me besa, chispazos recorren mi boca. Nos levantamos y salimos a dar una vuelta por el jardín. Nos encontramos con unas pervincas, que curiosamente acaban de florecer a pesar del frío, del justo color de mi ropa de ese día. Todavía tenía el abrigo blanco puesto. Darius toma una pervinca y me la acomoda en el cabello.

Entonces corremos a través de los prados nevados hacia la fuente congelada. A pesar del frío, un delgado hilillo de agua sigue corriendo por la pileta, abriendo un orificio circular de unos 5 cm en el hielo.

Terminamos con una guerra de bolas de nieve, a la cual se unen mis amigas Alice, Sakura y Mikan, que pasan por allí.

Finalmente, exahustos, Darius y yo nos vamos a una casa en renta, y mis amigas se marchan a Icirrus city, al gimnasio.

Ya en la casa, me tiro en la cama.

-Puffff.

-Lucinda... -dice Darius, mientras se sirve agua.

-Dime -digo, en tono soñador.

-¿Te parece si viajamos juntos a partir de ahora?-dice, y se toma el agua de un trago.

-Mmm...

-¿Y bien?-parece nervioso, pobre de mi chico.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?

-Genial.-se tira en la cama junto a mi. Me acaricia el cabello, y la piel, y el rostro, hasta que me quedo dulcemente dormida. Mi sueño es igual de plácido.

* * *

Estoy en un balcón de un castillo, con un niño en brazos, Darius abrazandome. El cielo es azul y a lo lejos se ve un prado lleno de flores. Entonces, una niña, de unos 10 años con el cabello del color del pan con reflejos rojos, entra al balcón, con un bello vestido de colores pasteles: tiene orquídeas, violetas y rosas blancas dibujadas en su vestido. Sus zapatillas de paño blancas están sucias por la tierra. Sus ojos verdes me miran emocionada. Su cabello está adornado con flores de colores pasteles.

-¡Mamá, mira esto!-dice la chiquilla, con una sonrisa cubriendole el rostro. Acto seguido, levanta un dedo y de la punta de éste aparece una llamita. Sin embargo, la llama es muy inestable, y se apaga tras unos segundos.

-¡Eso, mi niña, has estado practicando!- le digo, besandole la frente.

-Mi hermanito es muy lindo, ma...-susurra, acariciandole la mejilla al bebé.-¿Yo era así de linda, mami?

-Si, muy bella. Como tu madre, claro.-Dice Darius, abrazando a la niña.

-¡Eh, Vainilla!-grita otra chica entrando de repente. Esta se parece mucho a Vainilla, simplemente que su cabello es del color de la canela, con reflejos rojos y, además,es mas corto. Lleva un vestido parecido al de Vainilla, pero de colores mas oscuros: violetas y geranios están dibujados en el vestido. Sus botitas negras están llenas de tierra y hierba. Sus ojos verdes miran a Vainilla impaciente, y a la vez, emocionada. Esta chiquilla es más vivaracha.

-Diiiiiiime, Pervinca.-dice Vainilla, tratando de volver a encender la llama.

-Mira lo que hago.-dice Pervinca. Acto seguido, levanta un dedo y sale un chispazo.

-Genial... Tengo una idea.-susurra Vainilla. Levanta su dedo y trata de iniciar el fuego. Pervinca se le acerca y crea el chispazo en el dedo de Vainilla, originando fuego.

-¡Siiiiii!-gritan emocionadas. Salen corriendo tomadas de la mano, pero entonces vuelven y nos dan un beso en la mejilla.

-Vamos a jugar en los jardines con Vanessa y Thommy, ma.-me dice Pervinca.-¡Vamos, hermana!

Entonces vuelven a correr por la puerta.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nacieron nuestras gemelas?-susurra Darius. Me da un beso en la mejilla y el sueño se desvanece.

* * *

Despierto con el olor a vainilla. Me levanto y toco mi vientre.

-Hola amor. ¿Con qué soñabas? Parecías muy feliz.-dice Darius.

Darius está terminando de cocinar: emparedados de queso de Miltank asados. Un vaso de avena, endulzada con vainilla. Unas galletas recién horneadas. Me acerco a él y le doy un beso.

Tocan el timbre.

-Yo abro, Lucinda.-dice Darius.

Se encamina a la puerta y la abre.

-Mierda.-susurra.

-Hola, Darius.-dice Ghechis con un tono malvado.

* * *

_**Hola: necesito su ayuda. Darius tiene una hermanita, unos años menor que el. Necesito que me digan su nombre, personalidad, y Pokemon inicial. **_

_**-Nos leemos pronto, chavalitos!**_


	14. Capítulo 13

_**Hola, siempre hago capítulos cortos, y no me toman más de dos días. Es que algunas personas me han dicho a través de mi Twitter, KatArmonia, que tardo mucho en publicarlos, lo cual no es así. Como mucho, tardo 5 días en subirlos, por el colegio y eso. **_

_**Ghechis.**_

-Ghe... ¿Ghechis?-tartamudea Darius, y yo volteo a ver.

-¿Cómo estás, Darius? Veo que con una novia. Me alegro por ti.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunta Darius, defensivo, mientras me acerco.

-Oh, nada. Solamente quería recordarte... Mi oferta.

-¿Qué oferta?-pregunto yo, curiosa.

-La oferta de... De volver al Equipo Plasma.-susurra Darius.

Eevee sale solita de su Pokebola y se pone a gruñirle a Ghechis.

-¡Vaya, que Pokemon tan vivaracho!-dice Ghechis.

-No le caes bien. Es más, te odia.-dice Darius, y sé que es cierto, pues él habla con los Pokemon.

-Ah, eso no me molesta. Igual no podrá con lo que le espera...-dice, sonriente.-Espero que te vaya bien... Con tu hijo, Darius.

_Ya lo sabe._

_Ya lo sabe._

_Ya._

_Lo._

_Sabe._

_Un momento... ¿Ya lo sabe?_

_¿Cómo lo sabe?_

-¿Co... Como te enteraste?-susurro.

-¿No lo sabes? Los tengo vigilados diariamente. Hasta el más inocente Pokemon puede tener una cámara oculta.

-¿CÓMO?-preguntamos Darius y yo a la vez.

-Adiós, que les vaya... Bien.-dice, y se marcha.

* * *

El desayuno transcurre silencioso. Ninguno de nosotros se atreve a decir algo, por temor a que Ghechis se entere.

-Lucinda...-susurra Darius, y me besa. No trato de apartarlo: igual Ghechis ya sabe lo que hay entre nosotros.

-Darius...-susurro cuando se separa de mi y lo vuelvo a besar.

Una pelota atraviesa la ventana, cayendo encima de un jarrón en el salón de estar y quebrándolo.

Tocan a la puerta.

-Me toca a mí abrir.-murmuro, soltando un suspiro. Me levanto de la mesa y abro la puerta. La nieve entra levemente con la brisa invernal. Tres niñas están allí, mirándome, ataviadas en abrigos. La del centro lleva un abrigo de mil colores, la de la derecha lleva uno violeta oscuro y la de la izquierda lleva uno amarillo.

-Disculpa... Em...-murmura la del centro, de largo cabello café recogido en una trenza.

-Ashh... ¡Flox, déjame a mí!-dice, exasperada, la chica de la derecha, con su cabello anaranjado hasta el hombro.

-¡Rose!-susurra la chica de la izquierda, sus cabellos dorados hasta la cintura.

-Nada, que lo hago yo. No me interrumpas, Charlotte.- dice Rose.-Disculpanos por romper tu ventana. Y tu jarrón. Pero ¿Nos devuelves el balón, porfa?

-Claro, pero una pregunta: ¿Por qué juegan al balón con esta nevada?-pregunto.

-¿Y por qué no?-es la respuesta de Flox.

-¿De acuerdo...?-es lo que digo, y entro en la casa. Tomo el balón y se lo doy a ellas.

-¡Gracias!-dice Charlotte. La sonrisa en sus rostros me infunde esperanza.

-No hay de qué.

Las niñas se alejan y se unen a un grupo de chicos y chicas, y reanudan el juego.

* * *

Vuelvo a entrar en casa y no veo a Darius. Oigo su voz en el piso superior. Subo las escaleras. Parece que está discutiendo con Zoroark, su Pokemon.

-Rark. Zor Zor Zorark.

-Ya sé, pero tú sabes que...

-¡Zor Rark Zor!

-Deja de sermonearme. No voy a aceptar la oferta de Ghechis, eso lo sabes. Lucinda me mantiene aquí, en el bien. Yo nunca le haría eso a ella, mi amada.

-Zor Zor...

-Ya cállate, genio.

Se une a la discusión Eevee. Mi Eevee.

-¡Eev!

-Eevee, escucha, ya sabes que no le haría eso a Lucinda.

-Eeve, E eev. ¡Ev evee eve!

-¿¡Cómo puedes creer que yo le haría eso!?

-Evv.

-No confías en mí.

-Eev.

-Zor.

También se unen Pidove, Litwick y Gothita.

-Pid.

-Lit.

-Got.

-Uf... Vale, crean lo que quieran.

-Gothi. Goth got.

-Lit Li wick.

-Pid Pidove.

-Eev.

-Zoro Zork.

-¿Entonces me creen o no? Ya no les entiendo, se enredan mucho.

-Zor.

-Eev eee ve ev ev evee. Ev. Evee eevee, ev ev. ¡Ev!

-Goth. Go gotho Gothi go tho. Goth.

-Entonces si me creen. Pero ustedes... No confían en mí. ¿Por qué no confían en mí?

-Lit. Lit Twi wick lit li wick. Li lit Litwick. Lit lit.

-Litwick, habla claro, no te entiendo. Mejor dime tú, Gothita.

-Goth. Goth go tho ti tha. Go gho gotho. ¡Gothita!

-Entonces no confían en mí porque voy a tener un hijo con Lucinda, y porque yo era el líder del Equipo Plasma. Si, era, porque después de conocer a Lucinda decidí que no debía de ser muy bueno si hacía llorar a humanos y Pokemon. Pero Ghechis trata de convencerme para que vuelva. ¡Eh, no, Gothita, baja de mi pelo!

-¡Gothi!

-Ya sé que te divierte jugar en mi cabello. Te recuerda a los cupcakes de cereza, ¿no? Ah, qué más da. Juega si quieres allí.

Me decido a entrar.

-Hola, Darius, ¿Qué hacías?

-Ah, hola. Estaba hablando con tus Pokemon.

-Más bien discutiendo. Se oían hasta en la sala.

-¿Escuchaste todo?

-Si.

-Eev.

-Zor.

-Goth.

-Lit.

-Piv.

-Oh, Lucinda.

-No te preocupes.-susurro, dándole un beso, sintiendo su chispazo.- No tiene importancia.

* * *

Nos vestimos y empacamos todo. Dejo un poco de dinero en el mesón, por los daños. A las 3 ya estamos fuera de la casa. Nos dirigimos a Icirrus city, donde está un gimnasio.

Ya allí, decidimos ir a la Torre Duodraco, solo para verla.

-¿Crees que nuestro bebé será lindo?

-No lo sé, recién estoy embarazada.

-**¡¿QUE TU QUÉ?!**-grita Alice, justo detrás de mí, flanqueada por Sakura, Becka y Mikan...


	15. Capitulo 14-Fragil pero Fuerte

_Nunca te dejaré de lado_

_Pues nunca te dejaré de amar_

**Frágil pero fuerte**

Su grito resonó en todo el lago. Hizo temblar el agua, hizo vibrar las hojas de los árboles que quedaban. Hizo que todos los Tranquill que descansaban helados en los árboles salieran volando.

-Alice... -susurro, apenada.-yo no quería que te enteraras así.

-¿¡Y entonces cuando, eh?!¿¡Cuando ya hubiera nacido el niño?!-grita, haciendo temblar el agua de nuevo. Luego agrega, en un susurro exasperado-¿Cuándo me iba a enterar?

Las lágrimas empiezan a brotar por nuestros ojos.-Alice, entiende, yo quería decirte pero me puse muy nerviosa cuando te vi y recién le había dicho a Darius...

-No te quiero volver a ver.-me dice, y las lágrimas que corren por nuestras mejillas delatan nuestros sentimientos.

Salgo corriendo hacia el interior de la Torre Duodraco, Darius llamándome y buscandome. En el último piso, caigo de rodillas, llorando inconsolable. Una lágrima rueda por mi mejilla, pero no llega al final.

Alguien me secó la lágrima.

Levanto la mirada y miro a dos chicas pelirrojas, identicas, con la unica diferencia de que el tono de cabello de una era un poco más oscuro. Una está arrodillada junto a mi, sujetando un pañuelo de tela aguamarina. Está vestida con un bello vestido verde menta y negro, abrigador y grueso, con varias capas. La otra chica, en cambio, está vestida de colores rojo y azul brillantes, con volantes de colores. Ambas van descalzas.

-¿Estás bien?-susurra la del vestido negro y verde menta, la del pelo mas claro.

-No. No estoy bien. No, en absoluto estoy mal. Estoy pésimamente. -murmuro, y me vuelvo a echar a llorar. A la chica no le molesta.

-Ya, ya, tranquiiiila...-me susurra.

Cuando termino de llorar, veo que la otra chica sujeta una esfera blanca, que me parece haberla visto antes.

-Estem... ¿Eres la hija de White?-murmura, mirando a la esfera.

-Si...-digo, buscando en mi mochila un bello amuleto de mi infancia, un peluche de Zorua del tamaño de mi mano.

-Eh... Esto es para ti..-susurra, tendiendome la esfera.

-¿Eh?-susurro a mi vez, mirando la esfera. Me fijo que la chica la tiene agarrada con unos guantes. Rozo la esfera con mis dedos, y apenas la toco, mi cuerpo se calienta sorprendentemente.

-Si es ella...-susurra extasiada la chica.-Yo soy Aria, la protectora de Keldeo. Ella es mi hermana, Katia, la protectora de Meloetta. Hace varios años, tu madre vino hasta acá, cuando eramos apenas niñas, nos dio la esfera y nos dijo que te dieramos esta esfera cuando te vieramos.

-¿De verdad?-digo, tomando la esfera en mis manos. Es cálida al tacto. Entonces la chica, Aria, se quita los guantes.

-Esta es la razón por la cual sólo tú habrías podido tocar el Orbe Blanco.-susurra Katia, mientras Aria roza la esfera. Al contacto, la esfera lanza un chispazo y hace que Aria retroceda.

-¿Sólo yo puedo tocarlo?-murmuro, mirando la esfera. La envuelvo en un paño que tengo en mi mochila y la guardo. Justo entonces, un grito de dolor, el grito de Darius, resuena en la planta baja.

Me dirijo corriendo a la escalera, justo a tiempo para ver a Darius luchando con Ghechis, mano a mano, rodeados de soldados del Equipo Plasma. Ghechis le da un puñetazo en el rostro a Darius, haciendo que caiga de rodillas.

-Darius. Hablas con los Pokemon. Puedes oírles. Les entiendes. ¿Escuchas sus lamentos?- le dice Ghechis.

-Si.-susurra Darius.

Ghechis le golpea en el estómago, haciendo que caiga al suelo.

-¡Te he preguntado ALGO!-grita Ghechis, haciendo que yo gima.

-¡HE DICHO QUE SI!-grita Darius a su vez.

-Entonces, ¿por qué les lastimas, por esa chica? Ella no vale la pena. Y tampoco sus amigas. Hay _millones _como ella.

-Para mí solo existe una.-susurra Darius, levantandose. Me sonrojo tenuemente con este comentario.

-Traigan el Orbe Oscuro.-ordena Ghechis.

Dos soldados se acercan, seguidos por el hombre de extraño flequillo que yo había visto aquel ultimo día de clase. Llevan una caja negra. Otros dos soldados toman a Darius y lo arrastran hacia la caja. El hombre rubio abre la caja, y con sus guantes toma la esfera dentro de ella, de color negro. La acerca a Darius.

-Toca el Orbe, Darius. Asume tu destino.-dice Ghechis. Los soldados obligan a Darius a tocar la esfera. Entonces, un rayo de luz azulado surge de la esfera negra. Y también la mía emite una luz, esta vez rojiza, como el fuego. La esfera blanca sale de mi mochila y levita en el cielo, colocandose en el centro de la sala. La esfera negra se posiciona junto a ella.

-¡¿Pero qué...?!-murmura Ghechis, moviendo la mirada hacia mi. Darius me mira, maravillado.

Empiezo a tener muchísimo calor. Me quito mi pesado abrigo blanco, y me suelto el cabello. Una delgada y única gota de sudor brota por mi frente, resbala por mi mejilla y se _evapora _por el calor extremo que emana de mi cuerpo. Darius empieza a emitir chispazos de su piel.

-¡NO!¡Esto NO era lo que debía pasar!-dice Ghechis, mientras los orbes emiten luz, mientras yo bajo la escalera al encuentro de Darius.

Tomo de la mano a Darius, sintiendo chispazos, cuando Ghechis me empuja y me tira contra el suelo. Rebusca en mi cuello, y me arranca el relicario.

El relicario dorado está derretido, pero aún se leen ligeramente las palabras grabadas.

-Ya estás emitiendo calor extremo.-dice, y guarda el relicario en su bolsillo. De hecho, apenas se retira de mi, en los lóbulos de mis orejas, haciendo el rol de aretes, aparecen dos pequeñas llamas, y mi cabello se vuelve de fuego. Algo similar pasa con Darius: sus cabellos rojos se elevan, como atraidos por electricidad estática, y la punta de su nariz brilla con electricidad. Nuestros ropajes cambian: aparece un vestido blanco con bordes y cintas de fuego reemplazando mi ropa. Voy descalza. Aparece un traje negro con bordes y corbata de electricidad azul reemplazando la ropa de Darius.

Justo entonces, siento un escalofrío en la espalda. Volteo a ver los orbes, y veo que se han convertido en dos Pokemon de las leyendas ancestrales que siempre me contaba mi madre: Zekrom y Reshiram.

Oigo un canto bellísimo y volteo al momento de ver a Katia, junto a Meloetta, ambas cantando una canción legendaria. Aria, junto a Keldeo en su forma Brío y el Trio de Bestias, está justo al lado de ella, montando a Keldeo. _Alice está montando a Cobalion, Sakura a Virizion y Mikan a Terrakion._

-¿Realmente creíste que dejarías de ser mi amiga así de facil?-dice Alice, con una sonrisita burlona en su cara.


	16. Capitulo 15

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and Now._

**Sombras Bondadosas**

Alice está aquí. Sakura está aquí. Mikan está aquí. A pesar de haberles ocultado mi embarazo, están aquí. Apoyandome y ayudandome.

Los Pokemon dragón, Zekrom y Reshiram, bajan del techo y se posicionan junto a nosotros: Zekrom junto a Darius, Reshiram junto a mi.

Ghechis empieza a reir macabramente, y una sombra aparece detrás de él.

-¿Quieren luchar, eh? Yo les daré lucha.-dice, golpeando su bastón contra el suelo. La sombra detrás de él abre los ojos, azules, y revela ser un Pokemon.

-Es Darkrai...-murmuran Katia y Aria a la vez, retrocediendo un poco. Me aterro, siento que me pongo pálida. Darkrai era un Pokemon del cual trataba uno de mis peores miedos: caer en una pesadilla y jamás despertar.

-¿Lucinda?-me dice Darius, mientras yo retrocedo llevandome a Darius conmigo.-¿Qué sucede?

-Yo... ¡Soy Darkrai-fobica!-gimo, soltandome de Darius y montandome en Reshiram.

-¿Eh?-murmura Darius, mirando a Alice en busca de una explicación.

-Cuando era niña, Lucy cayó en una de las pesadillas de Darkrai, pero logramos despertarla con una pluma de Cresselia. Desde entonces tiene miedo de todo: le tiene miedo a los Pokemon tipo bicho...-explica Alice.

-¡Es que son venenosos!-digo yo.

-Le tiene pavor a las uvas pasas...-continua Sakura.

-¡Su forma no es natural!-mascullo.

-¡Hasta le tiene terror a mi Skitty!-termina Mikan, soltando una risita.

-¡Usó Rasguño en mi!-grito.

-Vamos, si apenas le viste, te montaste encima del armario.-rie Sakura.

-Dejenme ser. Eso ganan con traumarme.-gruño.

-Veamos: le tienes miedo a un Skitty, pero estás montada sobre un dragón de fuego gigantesco.-dice Alice. Katia y Aria sueltan una risita.

-Eso es diferente. Este Pokemon me escogió. Y forma parte de mi destino.

-Espera... ¿Destino?-susurra Darius.-Viste tu destino en la cueva.

-Tu lo viste también, ¿no?-murmuro, empezando a entender.

-Lo vi antes de ti. Cuando apenas era un niño. Ghechis me llevó a la cueva y me hizo poner las manos en el cristal, pero no me dejó terminar de verlo porque en él aparecías tú. No te pude olvidar. Hasta que te conocí.

-Oh...-susurro, sonrojandome. Entonces empiezo a verlo todo borroso.-Darius...

Me acerco tambaleandome a él y le beso. Lo veo muy borroso, no puedo distinguir sus ojos de su cara. Solo distingo su bellos cabellos rojos. Me separo de él y empiezo a verlo más oscuro, cada vez mas negro. Todo se vuelve negro.

-No otra vez...-susurro, mientras caigo al suelo.

Oigo tenuemente las palabras de Darius: "¡Luc...da! ¡A...uda!" Hasta que ya no las oigo.

* * *

-Marchaos de aquí.

Volteo hacia el lugar de la voz. Todo es negro. Unicamente veo los ojos azules de Darkrai.

-¡¿Pero qué es lo que quieres de mi?!-gimo, alejandome de él.

-Yo no quiero nada de vos. Ghechis quiere.

-¿Perdón?

-Con el bastón, Ghechis controla a los Pokemon. Mi única forma de pedir ayuda es a través de las pesadillas que causo.

-Pero... Entonces... ¿Por qué no pediste ayuda cuando yo era una niña y me dormiste? ¿Y por qué hablas así?

-Hablo así por mi ascendencia. Mi antepasado vivía en Pueblo Álamos, donde se habla así. Y no os pedí ayuda entonces porque erais muy pequeña, no entenderiais la situación. Yo no os quise dormir, Ghechis me obligó. Lo lamento, Mi Princesa.

-¿¡Cómo que "Mi Princesa"!?-grito.

-Es que vos, Vuestra Majestad Lucinda Armonía, sois hija de Su Gran Alteza White Touko y Su Real Grandeza Natural Armonía, antiguos reyes de Teselia. Claro, hasta que Ghechis los derrocó. Para entonces vos erais una pequeña bebé. Vuestros padres os llevaron a Ciudad Porcelana para protegeros de Ghechis. Sin embargo, Ghechis los descubrió y me obligó a dormiros. Vuestros padres lograron despertaros con una pluma de Cresselia, antigua amiga mía. Ella conoce mi situación. Asi que Ghechis hizo lo inesperado.

-¿Qué hizo?-susurro, temiendo algo.

-Bueno... Cuando vuestro padre salía del café, no fue asesinado. Fue secuestrado por Ghechis, y luego fue hecho prisionero. Colocaron un cadaver falso en su lugar.

Esto me parte el corazón. No puedo creerlo.

-E... Es eso... ¿Cierto?-tartamudeo, llorando.

-Ya debeis despertar, Su Majestad. Os enviaré de vuelta.

-Nooo.-digo, corriendo hacia Darkrai, pero se empieza a aclarar mi vista.

* * *

-¡No!-grito al despertar. Veo a Darius, Alice, Sakura y Mikan junto a mi.

-Lo siento, Su Alteza.-dice Darkrai.

-Callate.-le responde Ghechis.

-No quisiera ser grosero, pero no os lo decía a usted.-dice Darkrai. Acto seguido, me habla.-Lo lamento, Vuestra Real Alteza Lucinda Armonía. No debí haberle dicho acerca de vuestros padres.

-¿"Vuestra Real Alteza Lucinda Armonía"?-murmura Darius. Todos me miran con cara de curiosidad.

-¡LE HAS DICHO!-grita Ghechis, golpeando su bastón contra el suelo. Darkrai se retuerce.

-¡No le hagas eso! ¡Le lastimas!-gimo.

-Ese es el punto, _Su Alteza._ -dice Ghechis, macabro. Maldito engreído.

-Ghechis, detente, te estás pasando.-dice Alice.

Entonces veo a Darius. Está en el suelo, gimiendo, en posición fetal, con las orejas cubiertas. Su cara está fruncida por el dolor, y tiene los dientes apretados.

-_**¡BASTA! ¡NO LO SOPORTO! ¡DEJA DE LASTIMARLE! **_-gime, gritando, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

-Darius...-susurro, arrodillandome junto a él, acariciandole el cabello, tarareandole la melodía de una canción improvisada.

Entonces me doy cuenta de algo.

La canción.

Es la misma melodía de la canción que Darius me cantaría en mi destino.

Paro de repente. Mis ojos se ponen llorosos.

-Darius, tranquilo, Darkrai estará bien, él es fuerte.-le digo al oido.

-_**¡NO ENTIENDES!¡SUS GEMIDOS Y GRITOS ME DUELEN!¡ES COMO SI ME CLAVARAN UNA DAGA EN EL PECHO!**_-grita. ¿Cómo que le duelen?

-¿Te duelen?

-Es cierto.-dice Ghechis-Al poder oírles, escucha sus gritos, pero yo lo modifiqué geneticamente cuando él era apenas un bebé para que lo que sintieran los Pokemons a su alrededor fuera lo que él sintiera realmente. Así no cometiría el mismo error que tu padre.

Zekrom se le acerca a Darius y e intenta ayudarle.

-Ze Zekr. Krom kro Zek.-dice.

-_**¡CALLA, ZEKROM!¡ME DUELE!¡¿ES QUE NO ENTIENDES?! **_-grita Darius.

Entonces empiezo a brillar. Como una supernova. Todos quedan ciegos, ni siquiera sé que está pasando. Sólo se oyen los gemidos y gritos de Darius.

La luz me rodea. Mi piel queda recubierta por luz. El vestido anterior cambia: ahora es una especie de túnica de mangas amplias que llega hasta las rodillas, de color rojo, con bellas cintas amarillas. Una capa blanca me cubre, tengo el cabello ardiente oculto bajo la capucha. Mis pies van descalzos.

Mis ojos se vuelven del color del fuego. Hasta mi tacto quema. La luz baja lentamente. Quedo sentada de rodillas, cubierta por una especie de polvo dorado.

-Agg... Agg...-gime Darius. Ya no le duele tanto. De hecho, Darkrai ya no se retuerce de dolor.

-Llegó a la fase dos... ¿Tan pronto? Recién llegó a la fase uno...-murmura Aria.

-Fase dos de evolución de poder... Esta chica en verdad es fuerte...-susurra Katia.

-¡Y que lo digas! La conozco desde los cinco.-dice Alice.-¡Mejores amigas desde el kinder!¡Para evitar que me pegara jugando al balón, se ponía enfrente mío cuando venía un balón y no me daba cuenta!¡Y ella nunca lloraba! ¡Ni una lágrima soltó!

-Yo la conocí en tercer grado.-susurra Sakura, soltando una sonrisa.

Darius se levanta con ayuda de Sakura. Se me acerca y me toma la mano, pero me la suelta inmediatamente. Durante nuestro fugaz contacto, de su mano salieron chispas y humo, y el olor de algo que se quema. Su mano ahora está quemada, como si hubiera tocado una sartén caliente.

-¡Ouch!-exclama. Me mira con cara de tristeza.

-Darius, no la toques. Su temperatura corporal está a más de mil grados ahora.-le dice Aria.

Darius no le hace caso, y me besa, haciendo que chispazos de verdad se mezclen con llamaradas ardientes. Cuando nos separamos, sus labios (y su cara) estaban quemados, pero sus ojos irradiaban felicidad.

-Darius, te estás lastimando.-susurra Katia.

Entonces Ghechis decide irse. Instantes después, no queda nadie allí. Sólo quedamos nosotros: Katia, Aria, Alice, Sakura, Mikan, Darius y yo. Me empiezo a sentir débil.

Durante la bajada, tropiezo varias veces. Reshiram y Zekrom volvieron a sus formas de Orbe Claro y Orbe Oscuro, respectivamente. En cierto momento, Aria me mira y ve que aún sigo teniendo la túnica.

-Lucy, ten cuidado, podrías desmayarte. Únicamente la fase uno de evolución de poder es segura, ya a partir de la fase dos el cuerpo queda exhausto.-me advierte. Acto seguido, agrega- Darius, mejor llevala en brazos. Su temperatura corporal ya no es tan grande, debe de estar a unos cuarenta grados.

-N... No. Yo... Yo puedo sola.-susurro, haciendo un esfuerzo por seguir.

-Lucinda, no aguantarás mucho.-susurra Katia.

Efectivamente, cuando llegamos fuera de la torre, Darius me toma en brazos, al ver que estoy demasiado débil como para caminar, y justo después, un resplandor ambar me rodea. Quedo consciente el tiempo exacto para ver cómo desaparecen las mangas amplias de la túnica y son reemplazadas por cintas anaranjadas de un vestido blanco hecho jirones.

Finalmente, me desmayo en brazos de Darius.


	17. Capitulo 16

_**Soooooorry x no publicar ultimamente:**_

_**El router se dañó...**_

_**Y he tenido un tiempo dificil en el cole. Suelo sacar, no sé, 16 en mates, y el lunes saqué 11.**_

_**Pero he traído varios caps de golpe!**_

_**~Ktlollipop**_

_Because when love comes around_

_It comes without a sound_

_It makes all the stars shine so bright_

_Gray skies turn into blue_

_you would like to feel it too_

_That's the way that it feels_

_When love comes around_

_**Interrogatorio y romanticos regalos**_

Despierto en una camilla de hospital, rodeada de cabello ya es normal de nuevo, y mi piel ya no quema. Al lado mío está Sakura, y Alice. Mikan está sentada en un sillón de la habitación, hablando con mi madre.

-Lu, despertaste al fin...-susurra Alice. Todos voltean a verme.

-Lucy, mi niña...-dice mi madre, corriendo a abrazarme.

-Mamá... ¿Qué sucedió?-murmuro, buscando con la mirada a Darius, sin encontrarlo.

-Cuando te desmayaste, corrimos hacia la ciudad, pero empezó una tormenta de nieve a mitad del camino. Una chica pasó en su auto y nos llevó como pudo al hospital. Has estado aquí desde entonces, y nosotros hemos dormido en un hotel cercano.-me explica Sakura.

-¿Y Darius?-susurro, triste por no verle.

-Se fue hace unos minutos a comer. A lo mejor ya vuelve, lo único que come es un sandwich para poder volver pronto.-me dice Mikan.

Justo después, la puerta se abre y Darius entra, efectivamente, con un sandwich en la mano. Me ve, y se queda paralizado en la puerta.

-Lucinda...-susurra extasiado. Acto seguido, se me acerca y me besa.

Recuerdo algo que tengo que decir.

-Mamá, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-digo.

-Claro, dime.-dice, alegre.

-Es en _privado._ -digo, quedando mas claro para los demás. Lentamente, salen de la sala.

-¿Y bien?-me pregunta mi madre, sentandose en un sillón de la habitación.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?-susurro.

Mi madre se pone pálida.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-murmura.

-No te hagas la loca, que tu sabes de qué hablo. ¿Por que no me dijiste, _Su Alteza White Touko_?

Mi madre me mira, blanca como una sábana.

-Lucinda Mavis Armonía Touko, ¿Cómo demonios te enteraste?-susurra.

-Darkrai me dijo. Cuando estaba en la Torre Duodraco, Ghechis obligó a Darkrai a dormirme, y en la pesadilla fue cuando Darkrai me explicó. ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-Lucy... Mira, cuando tú eras una niña tu padre y yo decidimos decirte cuando cumplieras los 15 años. Pero eso cambió con...

-¿Con su muerte? Otra mentira más...-suspiro, interrumpiendola.

-Eso si que no es mentira, Lucy.-dice cortante.

-A lo mejor a ti te dijeron que papá había muerto. Pero así no fue. Darkrai también me dijo que no lo mataron. En cambio, Ghechis lo secuestró y colocó un cadáver falso.

Esto deja paralizada a mamá.

-N está vivo...-susurra. Se levanta del sillón y recoge sus cosas.

-Eh, ¿Adonde vas?-pregunto.

-Voy a rescatar a N.

Pasa un momento incómodo de silencio.

-Es broma, Lucy. Voy a buscar al médico para que te dé de alta.-dice, soltando una risita.

-Ah...

Mi madre sale de la habitación a la vez que los demás entran.

-Luuuuuciiiiiindaaaa... ¡A que no adivinas!-canturrea Alice gritando, llevando un paquete en los brazos, envuelto maravillosamente. Es enooooooorme.-Uff... Es muy pesado...

-Wow.-digo.

-Darius se acaba de ir al hotel, pero te ha dejado esto.-dice Alice, tendiendome el paquete. Me siento en la cama y abro el gigantesco regalo.

Dentro, hay una especie de baúl con tres cajones. Abro el primer cajón, el mediano. Dentro tiene una almohadilla de terciopelo violeta, y un bello brazalete, con un dije de Zorua, hechos de plata, descansa sobre él.

-Oh...-susurro extasiada.

-Deben de ser carísimos, mira su perfección y detalle. ¡Mira el dije! Es bellísimo. Darius en verdad te debe de querer.-dice Mikan emocionada.

Me coloco el brazalete en la mano derecha. Procedo a abrir el segundo cajón, el más grande. Dentro hay seis compartimientos circulares, uno ocupado por una Pokebola cubierta de brillos, y otros ocho compartimientos de formas irregulares, cada una etiquetada con el nombre de una medalla de gimnasio. También hay varios portarretratos, algunos con fotos: Darius y yo frente a la Torre Duodraco, la guerra de bolas de nieve en Nacrené City, y la foto del anuario de los reyes del baile de graduación, es decir, nosotros dos.

Tomo la pokebola en mis manos, y saco al Pokemon de dentro.

Es una Zorua.

-De acuerdo, eso es un detallazo.-murmura Sakura, extasiada, sus ojos dorados mirando a la pequeña Pokemon.-¿Le pondrás mote?

-Mmm... Si. La llamaré...-me quedo pensando en el nombre.- Ya sé. La llamaré Night.

-Es un lindo nombre.-dice Sakura, acariciando a la pequeña Night.

Libero de su Pokebola a Eevee. Entonces Night se acerca, tímida, a Eevee, e instantes despues, ya están correteando por la habitación, jugando.

Abro el tercer cajón, el más pequeño. Hay una cajita forrada de terciopelo azul. Hay una nota que dice, escrita con la letra elegante de Darius:

_Ya no quiero ser tu novio..._

Quedo en shock. Desesperada, abro la cajita, encontrando otra nota cubriendo algo.

_... Pues quiero que te cases conmigo._

Bajo la nota está un bello anillo. Dos dragones, uno de oro blanco, el otro de bronce, están entrecruzados desde la cola, creando una trenza, y en la boca de cada uno están encajados delicadamente un zafiro y un rubí, moldeados a la perfección para simular fuego y electricidad.

Las lágrimas empiezan a brotar por mis ojos, y una sonrisa colma mi rostro.

-Oh, Lu, estás llorando...-susurra Sakura, mirandome con una sonrisa.

-Esto es lo más lindo que alguien haya hecho por mi...-susurro, emocionada y llorando de felicidad.

Entonces entra Darius, seguido por mi madre, con un smoking puesto y con una sonrisa en sus labios. Aparta el baúl y toma la cajita con el anillo. Se arrodilla frente a mi y, tomando mi mano, pronuncia las palabras que cambiarían mi vida.

-Lucinda Armonía, tú me has hecho la persona más feliz del mundo. Cambiaste toda mi vida, hasta mi percepción de las personas. Y quisiera permanecer junto a ti por lo que me quede de existencia. Asi que...-dice, abriendo la cajita y mirandome a los ojos-¿Te casarías conmigo?

-Darius... Por supuesto...-digo casi inmediatamente, con una sonrisa en mis labios.

Darius, delicadamente, saca el anillo de la cajita y me lo pone en el dedo anular, quedando asi sellado nuestro compromiso. Inmediatamente, me arrojo en sus brazos y le doy un beso en los labios, completamente feliz y enamorada.

Lo que ninguno de los presentes en la sala sabían era que, oculto tras la ventana, el Trío Sombrío nos vigilaba, espiando aquel romántico momento...


	18. Chapter 17

_Hola, chicos! Bueno, este cap en específico será narrado por Lucy en el principio y por Darius en el final. Estarán marcados así: LucyPOV y DariusPOV. Aunque eso era lógico, no?_

_When I saw him passing by,_

_Right in front of my eye,_

_I couldn't let this love just slip away_

_So I took him by the hand_

_And said 'hey there, my friend,_

_Would you like to take a walk around with me?'_

_**Secretos invernales**_

LucyPOV

Pasaron así dos semanas. El invierno seguía. Conseguí dos medallas más. Capturé una Deerling, aparentemente variocolor según me dijo Mikan, pues su detalle en la cabeza es rosa en vez de amarillo, mientras veía la marejada en la playa helada de Teselia desde un acantilado; Gothita evolucionó a Gothorita; Night aprendió varios movimientos; Pidove y Litwick discutieron con el Zoroark de Darius tres veces; e Eevee evolucionó a Glaceon en una hermosa caverna helada en el Monte Tuerca.

Pero mis sentimientos no cambian.

Aria y Katia nos enseñan a Darius y a mi a controlar nuestras fases de poder. Hay seis fases de poder. Mientras más alto subas, más tiempo quedarás inconsiente. Si llegas a la sexta... Mueres. Por eso tienen que enseñarnos a controlar los poderes.

Resulta que mi madre volvió a casa después de unos días. Nos dijo que fueramos para allá en víspera de Navidad, para estar con ella en esa fecha especial. Iremos con Mikan, Alice, Sakura, y si quiere también irá Becka.

Detrás del hotel donde nos estamos quedando, hay un bosquecillo, bastante bello con toda la nieve. De vez en cuando, voy allí a despejar mi mente o a entrenar a mis Pokemon.

Una vez, estando en el bosquecillo, frente a un laguito que, a pesar de ser invierno, no estaba congelado, vino David, ese estúpido, a mi encuentro. Al parecer no ha notado el delicado anillo coronando mi dedo. No traigo a mis Pokemon, pues están con Darius.

-Lucy, tengo que decirte algo.-dice, acercandose a mi.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar.-susurro, apartandolo.

-Lucy. Escuchame por un minuto.-dice, acercandose de nuevo.

-Ugh. Tienes un minuto.-mascullo, apartandome de él.

-Lucy, yo... Te amo, ¿Vale? Y yo quiero que seamos novios. ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? -susurra, acercandose. Me agarra de los brazos firmemente, y noto que va a intentar besarme.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -grito, zarandeandome e intentando zafarme sin éxito.

-¿Por qué no?-murmura, su rostro cambiado.

-Porque no me gustas, y...-empiezo, pero me callo al verlo furioso. Me empuja contra un árbol, y me besa, un asqueroso beso de lengua, sin dejarme escapar.

-¿Y ahora?-susurra, intentando ser seductor.

-¡Menos!-grito.

-¡Es por ese raro de Darius, ¿verdad?!-grita.

Entonces levanta la mano, cerrada en un puño.

-Yo te voy a enseñar...-susurra, y cierro los ojos justo antes de que me golpee. Caigo al suelo por el golpe, clavandome algo en el brazo. De repente se oyen un batir de alas y los gritos de sorpresa de David. Abro los ojos y veo a mi Pidove montado encima de David.

-No deberías tratar así a una chica, menos si tiene novio.-susurra Darius, saliendo de detrás de un árbol, junto a Glaceon, Gothorita, Litwick, Deerling, Night y, por supuesto, Zoroark.

Entonces David me levanta bruscamente y, demente, saca una navaja de acero, colocandomela en el cuello.

DariusPOV

-Sueltala, David.-grité en aquella instancia. Aquel psicópata al parecer no había notado el anillo en su dedo.

El demente no la soltó. Mi Zoroark y los Pokemon de Lucinda se pusieron a gruñir.

-¡Zor zorua! _¡Darius! ¡A él yo lo he visto en la Fragata Plasma! _-dijo Zorua.

-¿En serio?-pregunté.

-¡Zoru Zor zora zorua! _¡Si, junto al Trío Sombrío!_

-Debe de ser él de quién hablaba Ghechis. El aprendiz del Trío Sombrío. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?- murmuré.

-Eso quisiera saber yo también.-dijo Ghechis, apareciendo desde detrás de unos árboles. Instantes después, junto a él aparecieron los tres miembros del Trío Sombrío.

Automáticamente, David soltó a Lucinda, haciendo que cayera bruscamente al suelo. Se teletransportó desde allí hasta justo al frente de Ghechis.

-¿No deberías estar en la Fragata, haciendo tus deberes?-le preguntó, frío, Ghechis.

-Tenía cosas que hacer.-susurró David.

-Darius...-susurró Lucinda, levantándose y corriendo hacia mi. La abracé, y noté que su brazo estaba sangrando. Bueno, solo unas gotitas sobresalían por una herida.

-Lucinda, tu brazo sangra.-murmuré.

-Oh... Bueno, nada que una bandita no pueda arreglar.-dijo, buscó en su mochila una bandita amarilla decorada con Pichus, y se la colocó en la herida.

-¡Darius!-gritó Ghechis, haciendo que ambos nos volvieramos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-grité yo, colocandome enfrente de Lucinda para defenderla.

-Relájate un rato, ¿quieres? Nada más venía a advertirle a Lucinda acerca de algo, pero ya no importa. Se enterará tarde o temprano.-dijo, con una mueca severa en el rostro. Luego, dirigiendose a David, agregó- En cuanto a ti, David... Ya sabes tu castigo.

-Únicamente quería que ella supiera lo que siento...-susurró David.

-David, estoy comprometida, ¿sabes?-dijo, cortante, Lucinda.

David se puso pálido, y luego ruborizado. Se teletransportó hacia Lucinda, y le tomó de la mano, viendo el bello anillo en su dedo anular.

-Yo no sabía, Lucy...-susurró.

-Vamos, David.-dijo Ghechis. David, de mala gana, se teletransportó hasta Ghecis, y los cinco personajes se marcharon.

-Vamonos a casa, Darius.-murmuró Lucinda.

Nos marchamos del bosquecillo, y cuando ibamos llegando del hotel me di cuenta de que por donde pasaba Lucinda, la nieve aparecía derretida. También me percaté de que por donde yo pasaba, la nieve aparecía soltando pequeños chispazos.

Le tomé de la mano, sintiendo que mi mano recibía millones de chispazos, y que su tacto quemaba dulcemente, y nos marchamos a Ciudad Negra.


End file.
